Je serai toujours là
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Je ne sais pas si je pouvais dire qu'il était pire qu'un fantôme. Il était juste très, très différent. D'abord, il n'était pas translucide, sa peau était bleue foncée, presque noire. Et ses yeux n'étaient pas blancs. Ils étaient jaunes. En plus, ses dents étaient grandes et aiguisées comme des crocs, et il avait une queue de diable. Mais en bleue.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Si si, c'est bien moi ! Comme je l'avais promis, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, mais cette fiction change un peu d'univers, ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que je me lasse des univers de "Thor" et "The Avengers"._

_Dites vous qu'il y a peu, pour la première fois, j'ai regardé la saga X Men en entier, et j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour l'un des personnages. Coup de foudre au sens large, hein. Je veux dire que ce personnage m'a grandement inspiré, et je l'ai trouvé tellement touchant que j'aurais trouvé injuste de ne pas faire au moins une fiction dessus. Donc voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy ;)-Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : une rencontre inattendue :**

Je marchais. Marchais, sans but précis. Marchais pour oublier le froid qui me lancinait et qui transperçait mon vieux manteau trop grand.

Même mes cheveux auburn, tombant sur mon visage et dans ma nuque, ne suffisaient pas à me réchauffer, et j'avais beau les secouer sans cesse, la neige tombait tellement fort que de gros flocons blancs les parsemaient sans cesse.

J'avais beau enfoncer ma petite casquette sur mes oreilles, il faisait toujours aussi froid.

Alors je marchais. Marchais, sans but précis. Marchais pour oublier le froid, marchais pour oublier la neige.

Généralement, les enfants aimaient bien l'hiver, ils aimaient jouer dans la neige.

Moi je n'avais envie que d'une chose : que la neige s'en aille.

J'en avais marre d'avoir froid, j'en avais marre de marcher.

J'avais juste envie de m'asseoir quelque-part, au coin d'un feu, de retirer mes petites mitaines et de réchauffer mes mains. Mes mains, je ne les sentais même plus. Mes doigts, je ne pouvais même plus les bouger.

Il faisait tellement froid, trop froid.

Et je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir au coin d'un feu, car les adultes du village ne voulaient pas m'aider. Ils me traitaient de voleuse, tout ça parce-que j'étais une enfant toute seule dans la rue et que j'avais froid et faim.

Il y avait bien la gentille femme du boulanger. Lui, il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Une fois, je m'étais introduite dans le magasin pour me réchauffer auprès des fours à pain. Et il m'avait attrapée par les cheveux et tiré dehors.

Mais la femme du boulanger elle avait pris une brioche sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et me l'avait donnée. Elle m'aimait bien, la dame du boulanger. Elle savait que je n'étais pas méchante.

Mais les autres me fuyaient comme si j'étais contagieuse. Pourtant, la misère, ça ne se refile pas en éternuant sur les gens, comme le rhume.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais dirigée vers l'église de la ville.

Il y avait longtemps que plus personne n'y allait, et certains disaient qu'elle était hantée.

Elle était peut-être juste abandonnée, mais moi je n'aimais pas les histoires de fantômes, alors je ne m'en approchais pas trop.

Chaque fois que je passais devant, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait depuis l'intérieur, et, une fois, j'avais même vu une silhouette bouger très rapidement derrière une des fenêtres, et j'étais partie en courant.

Mais c'était différent, cette fois. Il n'avait jamais autant neigé. Personne ne voulait m'aider, et il ne restait aucun endroit à l'abri du froid.

J'avais l'impression que si je passais la nuit dehors, je me transformerais en glaçon, et que le boulanger se servirait de moi comme statue pour décorer la devanture de sa boutique.

Alors, même si j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'espionnais, quelqu'un ou quelque-chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'église, je me suis avancée jusqu'à la grande porte à double battant.

Mais la porte était lourde, lourde et fermée.

J'ai eu beau pousser de toutes mes forces, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Essoufflée et découragée, je me suis assise sur le palier, et me suis emmitouflée un peu plus dans mon manteau trop grand.

J'étais certaine que personne ne viendrait m'embêter, au moins, si je restais près de l'église.

Il y a eu un grand coup de vent, et mes sourcils se sont couverts de neige, et mon visage s'est mis à me piquer.

J'ai alors entendu un grincement, et avant que je puisse réagir je me suis sentie basculer en arrière.

Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, je me suis rendue compte que je fixais le plafond de l'église.

Le coup de vent avait fait s'ouvrir la grande porte.

Je me suis rapidement redressée, et époussetée. Personne n'avait dû faire le ménage depuis longtemps, ici.

L'église était très silencieuse, mais le vent qui s'engouffrait par la porte ouverte faisait grincer les planches.

J'ai poussé la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fermée, et je me suis tout de suite sentie bien mieux.

Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais il faisait beaucoup moins froid que dehors.

Dans le fond de l'église, il y avait un carré de bougies posées devant la statue de Jésus Christ.

J'ai posé mon manteau sur le sol comme une couverture, et me suis assise dessus pour commencer à manger ma brioche.

Mais alors que j'allais donner le premier coup de dents dans mon maigre repas, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre au dessus de ma tête. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque-chose se déplaçait.

« Qui est là ?! », ai-je bredouillé en bondissant sur mes pieds et en lâchant ma brioche.

Mais personne ne m'a répondu. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

Instinctivement, je me suis rapprochée de la statue de Jésus Christ, en tortillant nerveusement mes doigts.

J'ai attendu un moment. Et, alors que je commençais à penser que c'était peut-être une souris qui avait fait ce bruit là, j'ai entendu un grand « boum » qui m'a fait sursauter et pousser un cri.

« Qui est là ?! ai-je répété en me recroquevillant dans un coin. Vous me faites peur, montrez vous ! ».

Le bruit a retenti de nouveau. Puis, soudain, une voix s'est élevée, résonnant entre les murs de l'église abandonnée.

« Si je me montres, tu vas avoir peur de moi ! ».

J'ai froncé les sourcils, parce-que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ce n'était pas une voix effrayante, lugubre, ou macabre. C'était la voix d'un petit garçon.

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? demandai-je.

-Parce-que tout le monde a peur de moi, me répondit la voix.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde, moi, et je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas peur, répondis-je en commençant à m'impatienter.

-Tu as peur des fantômes, alors tu auras forcément peur de moi, répondit la voix.

-Tu es un fantôme ?! me suis-je exclamée en me recroquevillant. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu sais que j'ai peur des fantômes ?! Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas vrai, et tu te trompes !

-Je sais que je ne me trompe pas, car tout le monde dit que l'église est hantée, et tu ne t'approches presque jamais d'ici, et je lis la peur dans ton regard chaque fois que tu passes par ici ».

J'ai retenu un cri. Parce-que le petit garçon, fantôme ou pas, venait de dire qu'il m'avait vue passer devant l'église plusieurs fois. C'était donc forcément lui que j'avais senti m'observer toutes ces fois, et c'était lui, cette silhouette qui m'avait tant effrayée.

« Est-ce que tu es un fantôme ? lui demandai-je de nouveau.

-Non », me répondit-il.

Je remarquai alors, juste comme la peur me quittait peu à peu, qu'il avait un fort accent allemand.

« Si tu n'es pas un fantôme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi, dis-je.

-Je te l'ai dit. Si tu as peur des fantômes, tu auras peur de moi. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis un fantôme. Et de toute manière, les fantômes ne sont que les âmes des morts n'ayant pas pu accomplir leur mission sur terre. Ils ne sont pas forcément méchants. Au contraire, parfois, ils essaient d'aider.

-Est-ce que tu es… pire qu'un fantôme ? », demandai-je, inquiète.

Comme le garçon ne me répondait pas, j'en ai conclu que la réponse à ma question devait être oui, et j'ai commencé à avoir vraiment très peur.

« Je fais peur à tout le monde depuis que je me suis enfui du cirque, de toute façon, reprit la voix du garçon.

-Tu as été dans un cirque ? ai-je demandé, cédant à la curiosité. Pourquoi ?

-A cause de ce que je suis, m'a répondu le garçon.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu es ? lui ai-je demandé.

-Je suis un monstre ».

Le pauvre. En y réfléchissant, il me faisait vraiment de la peine. Il avait l'air triste, et il vivait tout seul dans l'église, sans aucun ami à qui se confier. Un peu comme moi, en fait. Sauf que lui, il restait enfermé, alors que moi je pouvais aller où je voulais.

« Je crois peut-être aux fantômes, lui dis-je, mais aux monstres, pas tellement. Tu peux te montrer à la lumière ?

-Non ! répliqua-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, tu vas avoir peur.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir, et moi non plus. J'aurais peut-être peur, mais peut-être pas. Tu n'as pas l'air méchant. Je te promets que je ne crierai pas ».

Le garçon n'a pas répondu. Le silence a duré au moins une minute, et je n'ai rien osé dire.

Soudain, j'ai de nouveau entendu le bruit effrayant, et j'ai vu une silhouette apparaître dans l'ombre devant moi.

« Comment tu fais ça ? lui ai-je demandé en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Je fais ça depuis que je suis tout petit, c'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont abandonné dans un cirque. Je peux me téléporter n'importe où si je vois où je vais.

-Et si tu ne vois pas ?

-Je risque de finir dans un mur ».

Comme je commençais à rigoler comme une bécasse, et que je voyais qu'il ne rigolait pas du tout, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être sérieux, en fin de compte.

« Tu peux avancer un peu ? lui ai-je demandé. Je ne vois rien, tu es dans le noir ».

Il a eu l'air d'hésiter un instant, puis il a avancé de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un trait de lumière n'éclaire son visage.

Alors j'ai failli pousser un cri.

J'ai failli.

Mais j'avais promis.

Je ne sais pas si je pouvais dire qu'il était pire qu'un fantôme. Il était juste très, très différent.

D'abord, il n'était pas translucide, sa peau était bleue foncée, presque noire.

Et ses yeux n'étaient pas blancs. Ils étaient jaunes.

En plus, ses dents étaient grandes et aiguisées comme des crocs, et il avait une queue de diable. Mais en bleue.

En voyant que je ne criais pas, il a froncé les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? me demanda-t-il.

-Finalement… non », conclus-je.

Et c'était bien vrai. Il était différent, et rien qu'à le voir beaucoup de personnes avaient dû partir en courant à cause de son apparence. Mais je lui avais parlé, et je sentais qu'il n'était pas méchant. Il était juste triste, triste et seul.

« Tu sais ? lui dis-je en m'avançant vers lui. Je pense que les autres ont peur de moi aussi. Parce-que je suis miséreuse et que je traîne toujours dans la rue, et qu'ils me prennent pour une voleuse. Ils me repoussent tous comme si j'avais la peste. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours toute seule ».

Le garçon eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Peut-être que découvrir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation le rassurait.

Je lui tendis une main amicale.

« Je m'appelle Elinore ».

Le garçon serra ma main avec un sourire. Il n'avait que trois doigts à la main, mais je fis comme si je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

« Wagner. Kurt Wagner ».

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! J'ai essayé de rester fidèle au film, étant donné que j'ai une connaissance nullissime des comics, désolée :S. Bref, la suite est en cours d'écriture, j'espère avoir des retours sur ce premier chapitre, quoi qu'il en soit je compte publier le chapitre 2 bientôt. A plus :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Re-bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Voilà, je poste le chapitre 2, j'en écris tellement par jour que je crois que je peux me permettre d'essayer d'en poster un par jour. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, et dans ce cas que le second ne vous décevra pas. J'essaie de mettre dans ma fic des petits clins d'œil au personnage de Diablo dans X Men 2 ;) je trouve que ça lui donne un peu plus de profondeur. Je trouve dommage qu'il n'apparaisse que dans un seul film :/_

_Bonne lecture, Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Survivre**

Comme il était très maigre et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir faim, je lui avais donné la moitié de ma brioche.

Il avait allumé les bougies, et prié silencieusement avant de commencer à manger.

« Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? lui ai-je demandé.

-Depuis que je me suis enfui du cirque, à Munich. Ca doit faire six mois, maintenant, m'a-t-il répondu.

-A Munich ?! me suis-je étonnée. Mais c'est loin ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

-J'ai voyagé dans la cale d'un bateau. Je n'aime pas voyager clandestinement. Mais si le directeur du cirque m'avait retrouvé il m'aurait fait payer ma fugue.

-C'est horrible qu'il existe des gens aussi méchants dans le monde, m'étais-je plaint. Et comment est-ce que tu fais pour survivre, ici, depuis six mois ? Je ne t'au jamais vu en dehors de l'église. Comment est-ce que tu fais, pour boire et te nourrir ?

-Je ne peux pas sortir le jour. Les autres auraient peur de moi, et ils voudraient me tuer. Alors, parfois, je dois sortir la nuit, et voler de quoi manger. Mais je n'aime pas ça, devoir voler pour vivre ».

Comme il disait cela, il se frotta machinalement l'avant bras, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que son bras était couvert d'une marque étrange. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une écriture très ancienne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui ai-je demandé en saisissant son bras pour regarder de plus près.

-Ce n'est rien, a-t-il répondu en ramenant son bras contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? lui ai-je demandé. Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

-Maintenant non. Mais avant oui. Quand je me la suis faite, ça faisait mal. Mais voler c'est mal, alors je savais que ce serait douloureux. Au moins, maintenant, il ne m'en veut plus ».

En disant « il », Kurt s'était tourné vers la statue du Christ.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Tu t'es fait ça toi-même ?! Parce-que tu avais volé de quoi manger ?! Mais tu es fou !

-Je ne suis pas fou ! m'a-t-il répondu. C'était nécessaire.

-Tu t'es fait ça pour que Dieu ne t'en veuille pas d'avoir volé ?

-Oui ».

Je voyais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup envie de parler de ça. Alors je n'ai pas répondu, et j'ai continué à manger ma brioche.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Le pauvre, il ne pouvait pas sortir le jour pour demander de l'aide, car les autres avaient peur de lui. Et à cause de ça il était obligé de voler alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

« Tu sais, lui ai-je dit au bout d'un moment. Moi je ne suis pas obligée de voler. Des fois, la femme du boulanger, ou des personnes qui ne viennent pas très souvent à Boston, me donnent un peu à manger ou une pièce pour m'aider. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider aussi. La journée, je partirais, je ferais le tour de la ville, et j'essaierais de ramener de quoi survivre pour nous deux. Tu es d'accord ? ».

Kurt m'a regardé pendant un instant. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce que qui que ce soit lui propose de l'aide et soit gentil avec lui. Mais moi, je l'aimais bien, et il me faisait de la peine, alors j'avais envie de lui rendre ce service. Et puis, j'en avais marre d'être toute seule. Après tout, moi aussi j'avais besoin d'un ami.

« Je suis d'accord ! », m'a répondu Kurt en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, et que je n'avais pas arrêté de marcher de toute la journée, j'ai commencé à me sentir fatiguée.

« Tu veux monter dormir ? m'a proposé Kurt.

-Je ne préfère pas monter, lui ai-je répondu, car j'ai le vertige.

-Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux », m'a-t-il répondu avec un sourire.

Après l'avoir remercié, et lui avoir demandé de laisser les bougies allumées, je me suis allongée à même le sol en mettant mon manteau comme une couverture.

J'ai entendu le bruit de téléportation qui m'indiqua que Kurt était retourné plus près du plafond, puis après ça j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie.

Le lendemain, encore à moitié endormie, j'entendis encore le « boum ».

J'étais tellement mal réveillée que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que pendant la nuit j'avais remonté mon manteau sur ma tête, et donc je me suis étonnée qu'il fasse encore noir.

« Où tu es ? ai-je demandé à Kurt en tendant mes mains devant moi sans les voir.

-Ici ! », m'a-t-il répondu en retirant le manteau de ma tête.

Je devais avoir une tête de zombie, parce qu'il s'est mis à rigoler en me voyant.

Mais quand je lui ai demandé ce qui le faisait rire, il a contourné la question en me demandant si j'avais bien dormi.

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis que je suis à la rue ! lui ai-je dit.

-Et au fait, tu es toute seule depuis longtemps ? me demanda-t-il.

-Avant, j'étais dans un orphelinat. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont tous fini par me traiter de sorcière, et ils m'ont jetée dehors. Je me demande si c'est à cause de ça que tous les autres ont peur de moi. Mais je ne suis pas une sorcière, pourtant.

-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas une sorcière, me répondit Kurt. Tu es trop gentille pour être une sorcière.

-Tu sais, il existe aussi des gentilles sorcières, lui ai-je fait remarquer.

-Des gentils monstres aussi, m'a-t-il répondu. Et si je ne suis pas un monstre, toi, tu n'es pas une sorcière ».

Je lui ai souri. Il était vraiment gentil.

Après ça, je lui ai annoncé que je partais en ville, comme je le lui avais promis.

« Il neige encore, m'a-t-il dit.

-J'ai déjà passé une journée sous la neige, je peux très bien recommencer ! ai-je fait remarquer.

-Alors prend ça, m'a-t-il dit en me tendant son long manteau. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Comme ça, tu auras moins froid.

-Merci ! », lui ai-je répondu, reconnaissante.

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, j'ai ouvert la grande porte et suis sortie sous la neige.

Elle semblait tomber un peu moins fort que la veille, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Mais cela ne rendait pas les gens plus aimables, malheureusement.

Le boulanger pestait en déneigeant l'entrée de sa boutique, donc j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'approcher pour l'instant.

Mais en y réfléchissant, tous les commerçants de la ville étaient à peu près dans la même galère.

Je me suis dit que décidément, le jour était mal choisi pour demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

Pourtant, je devais essayer. J'avais promis à Kurt de l'aider, et je ne pouvais pas rentrer bredouille. Le pauvre, il était déjà tellement maigre, j'avais peur qu'il tombe malade à force de manger aussi peu.

Alors, comme la veille, je me suis mise à marcher en faisant le tour de la ville, traînant des pieds pour essayer de donner pitié aux autres.

Mais ils étaient habitués à mon petit jeu, et ils ne faisaient même plus attention à moi.

Non, vraiment, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais tombée sur de très bons voisins.

« Hey, toi ! », m'a appelé le boulanger alors que je repassais devant sa boutique.

Croyant qu'il avait été touché par la grâce divine, et qu'il allait enfin se montrer gentil et compréhensif avec moi, je me suis approchée en trottinant. Mais j'ai vite compris à son air réprobateur que ce qu'il allait me dire ne serait sans doute pas très gentil.

« Hey, gamine, tu l'as eu où, ce manteau ? m'a-t-il demandé en tirant sur le col du manteau que m'avait donné Kurt.

-On me l'a donné pour que je n'aie pas froid ! ai-je répondu le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Petite menteuse ! s'est-il exclamé en me saisissant le bras. Je sais très bien que tout le monde ici se méfie de toi ! Tu l'as volé, c'est ça ?!

-Non, je ne l'ai pas volé ! me suis-je écriée, outrée. Je vous l'ai dit, un ami me l'a donné !

-Eh bien moi je ne te crois pas, sale petite peste ! ».

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher, et que les passants commençaient à le regarder d'un drôle d'air, je me suis mise à crier et à faire semblant de pleurer à gros sanglots.

« ARRÊTEZ VOUS ME FAITES MAL LÂCHEZ MOI ! C'EST MON MANTEAU LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! ».

Une vieille dame s'est alors avancée vers le boulanger et lui a donné un coup de sac avant de m'attirer contre elle pour me protéger.

« Espèce de monstre ! s'est-elle exclamée. Violenter ainsi une pauvre enfant sans défense, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?!

-Vous vous trompez, madame ! Cette gamine est loin d'être innocente ! C'est une voleuse, et une vipère !

-Il veut me voler mon manteau, ai-je fait semblant de sangloter en regardant la vieille dame.

-Pauvre chérie ! s'est attendrie la dame en caressant mes cheveux. Vous, vous devriez avoir honte ! Vouloir dépouiller une pauvre petite miséreuse ! Vous devriez l'aider plutôt que de l'enfoncer comme vous le faites ! Viens, ma chérie, viens », a ajouté la dame en m'emmenant loin de la boulangerie alors que le boulanger se faisait crier dessus par sa femme.

La vieille dame m'a fait m'asseoir sur un banc et m'a donné un petit bout de pain.

« Ma pauvre chérie, tu es toute maigre, mange un peu. Comment cet homme peut-il vouloir du tort à une petite fille aussi adorable que toi ?

-Il ne m'aime pas parce qu'il pense que la misère c'est contagieux, madame, lui dis-je en faisant semblant de renifler. Tout le monde le pense, ici, personne ne veut m'aider.

-Sauf la personne qui t'a donné ce manteau, me dit la dame avec un sourire.

-Il a été très gentil avec moi, c'est mon ami, lui répondis-je.

-Et il n'est pas venu avec toi ? Où est-il, cet ami ?me demanda la vieille dame.

-Il se cache. Il se cache car le monde a été cruel avec lui, plus cruel qu'il ne l'a été avec moi. Il est différent, et comme les gens ont peur de la différence, il se cache et il ne sort plus.

-Pauvre garçon, s'émut la vieille dame. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en me tendant un autre bout de pain. Tu lui donneras ceci. Il doit avoir faim, lui aussi.

-Oui madame. Merci ».

Après avoir souri à la vieille dame, je me suis levée, l'ai saluée, et me suis dirigée vers l'église aussi vite que je le pouvais.

« Je suis là ! ».

Kurt apparut si soudainement devant moi que je sursautai.

« Tu es déjà revenue ? s'est-il étonné. Personne n'a voulu t'aider ?

-Si si, lui ai-je répondu en lui tendant le bout de pain que la vieille dame m'avait donné pour lui. Et tu risques de ne pas me croire si je te dis que c'est grâce au boulanger ».

Comme Kurt me regardait avec des yeux ronds (je lui avais raconté à quel point cet homme était cruel), je me suis assise en face de lui, et lui ai raconté toute l'histoire depuis le début.

« Elle est bien gentille, cette vieille dame, me dit Kurt une fois que j'eus terminé.

-Oui, elle a même pensé à toi, tu as…

-Moi, à sa place, j'aurais mis ce boulanger la tête la première dans un tas de neige !

-Kurt ! me suis-je exclamée. C'est méchant de penser ça. Même si il est cruel, ce n'est pas à nous de le punir, il causera son propre malheur.

-Oui, tu as raison, m'a répondu Kurt d'un air honteux.

-En tout cas, ton manteau m'aura beaucoup servi, aujourd'hui », lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.

En me rendant mon sourire, il termina son bout de pain, avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« C'est la première fois, me dit-il.

-De quoi ? lui demandai-je, perplexe.

-Que j'ai une amie, me répondit-il.

-Moi aussi, lui répondis-je. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait des amis pour survivre.

-Alors, je survivrai pour toi ! m'a-t-il dit en prenant ma main.

-Et je survivrai pour toi aussi », lui répondis-je avec un sourire en serrant ses doigts dans les miens.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain devrait si tout se passe bien arriver demain. Sur ce, à bientôt !-Summer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Pardonnez moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pensais que personne n'était venu lire mon second chapitre, mais en vérité j'ai été vérifier la fiction était toujours disponible sur mon compte mais n'était plus visible dans aucune catégorie du site. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, étant donné que dans les caractéristiques elle était toujours classée dans une catégorie précise. Même si j'essayais de la voir en en tapant le nom dans la barre de recherche, cela me marquait automatiquement qu'une erreur s'était produite. Bref, voici le troisième chapitre. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que ça peut signifier, pourquoi elle avait si soudainement disparu ? Si oui, merci._

_Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture-Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une vieille amie** :

La vieille dame revint souvent me voir.

Elle avait compris que je sortais la journée pour trouver à Kurt et à moi-même de quoi manger, et elle se faisait toujours un plaisir de m'aider.

Elle me posait beaucoup de questions sur lui, et même si je l'aimais bien, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire franchement la vérité. Je savais que Kurt préférait que personne ne sache ce qu'il était en dehors de moi.

Alors je lui donnais quelques précisions, mais jamais trop. Je lui disais qu'il était physiquement différent, ce pourquoi ses parents l'avaient confié à un cirque qui s'était finalement installé à Munich, et que comme les conditions de vie là bas étaient terribles il s'était enfui, et que depuis il se cachait dans l'église.

« Et pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je le voie ? Je suis une amie, après tout, m'a un jour dit la vieille dame avec son sourire chaleureux.

-Il a peur, madame. Il a même eu peur de comment moi je le traiterais si je le voyais, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

-Eh bien, Elinore, sache qu'il a de la chance d'avoir trouvé une amie aussi fidèle que toi. Je suis fière de constater qu'il existe encore aujourd'hui des enfants comme toi dont le cœur est empreint de bonté ».

Elle a alors désigné le pendentif en forme de crucifix qui pendait autour de mon cou.

« C'est aussi un cadeau qu'il t'a fait ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Il tient à ce que ce soit moi qui le porte quand je sors, même si il y tient beaucoup, lui répondis-je. Il dit que tant que je porterai ce pendentif je serais protégée contre les mauvaises personnes.

-Il est très croyant, pour un si jeune garçon, murmura la vieille dame. Et toi, ma petite Elinore, as-tu la foi ?

-Je n'y pensais pas tellement avant de le rencontrer, en fait. Mais il semble tellement attaché à toutes ces croyances… je sais qu'il n'est pas idiot, si il y croit, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors j'y crois moi aussi ».

Chaque jour, elle me demandait des nouvelles de Kurt, et elle me donnait à manger pour deux.

Elle m'a même un jour proposé de nous emmener chez elle et de s'occuper de nous.

La pauvre dame, ses enfants avaient grandi et vivaient loin, désormais. Elle ne voyait pas beaucoup ses petits enfants et elle se sentait seule, dans sa grande maison.

Mais je savais bien que Kurt refuserait de sortir, cela le ferait souffrir, et je n'avais surtout pas envie de le voir souffrir.

Alors j'ai refusé. Et la vieille dame m'a compris, et elle m'a dit que j'étais une amie fidèle et courageuse et que Kurt était chanceux.

Des fois, même, la vieille dame nous achetait des bonbons à la boulangerie, et le boulanger grognait mais les lui donnait quand même, parce-que c'était une cliente fidèle et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Kurt, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, aimait bien la vieille dame.

Une fois, depuis sa fenêtre, il l'avait vue passer, et il m'a raconté qu'elle s'était arrêtée un instant, qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers l'église, et avait souri.

Il me disait qu'elle avait l'air d'une femme gentille, et que nous avions de la chance que je l'aie rencontrée.

Tous les jours j'allais en ville, et tous les jours je la voyais, avec son gentil sourire, me faire un signe de la main.

Mais un jour, alors que je sortais comme tous les autres jours afin d'aller la retrouver, elle ne vint pas.

Je ne compris pas, je me dis qu'elle avait dû avoir un empêchement.

Ce jour là, j'ai fait le tour de la ville, mais bizarrement, tous les commerces étaient fermés, et personne ne traînait dans les rues. On aurait dit que la ville était devenue fantôme.

Soudain, alors que j'arrivais sur une place à l'extrémité Ouest de la ville, non loin du cimetière, j'ai remarqué qu'un grand nombre de personnes s'était réuni là bas.

Comme je m'ennuyais, et que je n'avais rien à faire, je me suis approchée discrètement.

Ils avaient tous l'air très triste, ils marchaient la tête baissée, habillés en noir.

Ils se réunissaient tous en rond autour de quelque-chose que je ne pouvais pas voir tellement ils étaient nombreux.

En me frayant un chemin grâce à ma petite taille, j'ai réussi à m'approcher, et ce que j'ai vu, je ne l'ai pas compris.

La vieille dame était là, elle dormait d'un air paisible, et un monsieur l'avait déposée au fond d'un trou.

Je me demandais pourquoi il avait fait ça. Sans doute pas pour lui faire une blague, parce-que ça ne faisait rire personne, visiblement.

Elle avait l'air apaisé, mais elle était tellement blanche que je me suis demandée si elle était malade, et si les gens qui étaient là voulaient la soigner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? », ai-je demandé à une dame qui semblait très émue, et que je n'avais jamais vue à Boston avant.

Une petite fille d'environ six ans se cachait derrière ses jupons, et elle tenait un autre enfant tout petit dans ses bras.

« Elle est morte », réussit à articuler la femme d'une voix très faible.

J'eus l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous mes yeux.

J'ai de nouveau jeté un regard à la vieille dame. Elle dormait, oui. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller un jour.

Je me dis que c'était impossible. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, tellement en forme… pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Mes yeux se mirent à me piquer, et ma gorge à me faire mal.

Alors, sans me contrôler, j'ai éclaté en sanglots. De vrais sanglots, cette fois je ne jouais pas la comédie pour attendrir qui que ce soit.

Je me suis mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes comme la femme à qui j'avais parlé, et mes jambes étaient tellement lourdes que j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais aller nulle part.

J'ai senti quelqu'un me saisir par le col de mon manteau, et me traîner de force loin de la vieille dame.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, petite, me gronda le boulanger. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de déguerpir et de retourner d'où tu viens !

-Elle était mon amie, me suis-je mis à sangloter. Elle était mon amie, vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire que je n'ai rien à faire ici car elle ETAIT MON AMIE ! ».

Le boulanger me gifla, ce qui me fit tituber en arrière.

« Va-t-en, maintenant ! cria le boulanger. Et que je t'y reprenne plus ! ».

Alors je me suis mise à courir en pleurant toujours plus fort.

J'ai traversé toute la ville en courant plus vite que je n'avais jamais couru.

Je suis entrée dans l'église, et j'ai vaguement entendu la voix de Kurt me demander quelque-chose.

Je me suis effondrée sur le sol à genoux, et j'ai pleuré.

Il est venu à mes côtés, et m'a serré contre lui.

J'imagine qu'il avait compris ce qu'il me prenait, vu que je n'avais rien ramené à manger et que j'avais l'air tellement malheureux. Il avait un an de plus que moi, et il connaissait beaucoup plus de choses.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, m'a-t-il dit en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est injuste ! ai-je crié. Elle était la personne la plus gentille que j'aie jamais rencontrée, elle ne méritait pas de mourir !

-Elle avait déjà vécu très longtemps, et elle était malheureuse de ne plus voir ses enfants, elle te l'a dit. Je suis certain qu'elle aura une meilleure vie là-haut.

-Mais je ne la verrai plus, ai-je sangloté. Je ne verrai plus son gentil sourire, je n'entendrai plus ses conseils… il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire, elle a été la mère que je n'ai jamais eue !

-Je suis certain qu'elle continue de te voir de là-haut. Elle continue de veiller sur toi. Et elle n'aimerait pas que tu sois triste. Elle t'a dit un jour que tu étais courageuse, il est temps de le lui prouver. Sèche tes larmes ».

J'ai essayé de faire comme il disait, de sécher mes larmes.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi, mais je crois que c'était parce-que je n'avais plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, car ma voix était toujours pleine de sanglots.

Alors, pour me réconforter, Kurt a été chercher une allumette dans ses affaires, et a allumé toutes les bougies.

Quand elles furent toutes allumées, il s'est assis en face de moi et a pris mes mains dans les siennes.

« Le Seigneur est mon berger : je ne manque de rien.

Sur des prés d'herbe fraîche, il me fait reposer.

Il me mène vers les eaux tranquilles et me fait revivre ;

il me conduit par le juste chemin pour l'honneur de son nom.

Si je traverse les ravins de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal,

car tu es avec moi : ton bâton me guide et me rassure.

Tu prépares la table pour moi devant mes ennemis ;

tu répands le parfum sur ma tête, ma coupe est débordante.

Grâce et bonheur m'accompagnent tous les jours de ma vie ;

j'habiterai la maison du Seigneur pour la durée de mes jours ».

Je le l'ai pas quitté des yeux tout au long de sa prière. Je me demandais si la vieille dame l'entendrait, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il le fasse. J'étais heureuse qu'il lui rende hommage de cette façon.

Lorsque la prière fut terminée, il posa les yeux sur moi.

J'avais arrêté de pleurer, je me sentais apaisée.

C'est alors que je me suis demandée ce que je ferais sans lui.

Il était mon meilleur ami.

Sans lui, à la mort de la vieille dame, je me serais retrouvée toute seule.

« Il faut que nous continuions à nous battre, pour elle », me dit-il avant de m'embrasser le sommet du crâne et de remonter sur son perchoir.

Bien plus tard, j'avais appris que la femme à qui j'avais parlé à l'enterrement, la fille de la vieille dame, avait cherché à me retrouver, en demandant qui était la petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurer pendant l'enterrement.

Les commerçants de la ville lui ont dit que je n'étais qu'une miséreuse indigne d'intérêt.

« Une miséreuse ? C'est bien drôle, aurait-elle répliqué. Il me semble que ma mère, lors de nos derniers échanges épistolaires, m'avait parlé de cette petite fille. Et elle disait qu'elle était l'enfant la plus noble qu'elle aie jamais vu. Une petite fille pleine de bonté et de courage. Si vous la voyez un jour, dites lui combien je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma mère avant sa mort. Dites lui aussi que sa vieille amie aurait espéré pouvoir lui dire au revoir avant de partir ».

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus inspiré que le précédent ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous le souhaitez, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce que vous avez lu ou pour me donner des conseils si éventuellement vous avez des idées pour que j'améliore cette fic. A bientôt j'espère !-Summer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Bon, même si je n'ai pas eu de reviews, je suis contente de constater que beaucoup de personnes ont lu les premiers chapitres de cette fiction :). Comme je n'aime pas trop espacer les posts ( c'est bon pour le suspense, mais pour énerver le monde aussi XD ), je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour, après ça dépendra du nombre de lectures, par exemple si zéro personnes ont lu le chapitre 4 je vais attendre un peu avant de poster le 5 ^^. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un, deux, trois, soleil :**

Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, Kurt n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'avais des yeux peu communs.

Ca m'énervait, parce-que je ne voyais pas quel était le problème avec mes yeux. Ils étaient marron-vert, et l'un était un peu plus foncé que l'autre, mais je ne trouvais pas ça bizarre.

Lui, il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'à la lumière du soleil ils avaient l'air d'être dorés.

Si ça lui faisait plaisir de dire ça, tant mieux. Et puis, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à avoir des yeux avec des reflets dorés.

De toute manière, il pouvait bien parler, lui, il avait les yeux jaunes.

Je continuais de sortir tous les jours pour essayer de trouver à manger pour nous deux, mais même si la vieille dame me respectait les autres ne se décidaient pas à faire pareil.

La femme du boulanger continuait à me donner une brioche de temps en temps, mais la faim commençait à vraiment se faire sentir, et Kurt et moi ne savions plus quoi faire. Et ça me faisait peur, car depuis que la vieille dame était partie j'avais peur de la mort.

J'avais tellement peur que Kurt meure de faim que parfois je lui donnais la brioche entière en lui faisant croire que j'avais trouvé autre chose à manger avant de retourner à l'église.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Pour passer le temps et oublier nos crampes d'estomac, on jouait à des jeux, et parfois on en inventait.

Le jeu préféré de Kurt était cache-cache, car il se fondait très bien dans l'ombre et son don de téléportation l'aidait beaucoup.

Moi je n'aimais pas jouer à ce jeu avec lui, parce-que je perdais tout le temps, et que je trouvais ça injuste car il se servait de son apparence et de ses pouvoirs pour me mener en bateau.

Le jeu que j'aimais particulièrement était « un, deux, trois, soleil ». Lui ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, et que ça l'énervait.

Alors des fois il trichait, pendant que je comptais, il se téléportait jusqu'à son perchoir, pour que je ne puisse pas le voir, et quand je disais soleil, il continuait à se déplacer discrètement.

Il m'aimait beaucoup, et il était triste de ne pas pouvoir sortir, alors quand il avait le cafard je le serrais dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

Un jour, alors qu'il pleuvait à verse dehors, et qu'il y avait de l'orage, j'ai déclaré :

« Kurt ? J'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi ? m'a-t-il demandé.

-Peur de l'orage, lui ai-je répondu.

-Mais tu ne crains rien, ici, tu es en sécurité.

-Je sais bien, mais ça me fait peur quand même. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis petite.

-Tu veux jouer ? me proposa-t-il. Tu penseras moins à l'orage, comme ça ».

J'ai accepté sa proposition, à condition de jouer à « un, deux, trois, soleil ». Comme il voulait me faire plaisir, il a accepté sans rouspéter.

Nous avons joué longtemps sans qu'il se passe rien, et au bout d'un moment, comme Kurt commençait à s'ennuyer, il s'est téléporté sur son perchoir pendant que je comptais.

Comme je l'ai entendu faire, j'ai ouvert les yeux, mécontente, et j'ai fixé l'endroit où je savais qu'il était.

« Kurt Wagner, tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre tout de suite ! ».

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne mon ordre au pied de la lettre.

Au début, il ne m'a pas donné de réponse, et j'ai cru qu'il s'amusait à m'embêter.

Mais alors que j'allais répéter plus fort, je l'ai vu s'avancer au bord de son perchoir. Très au bord. Il a balancé une jambe au dessus du vide et s'est laissé tomber jusqu'au sol.

« KURT ! », me suis-je exclamée en me précipitant vers lui, très inquiète.

Il ne bougeait plus, alors j'ai commencé à avoir très peur, car il avait chuté de haut.

Je me suis agenouillée à côté de lui.

Il avait les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir, et j'ai alors pensé à la vieille dame, au fond de son trou.

Et je me suis mise à pleurer, car je pensais qu'il était mort, et que c'était de ma faute.

Soudain, j'ai senti sa main se poser sur la mienne, alors j'ai séché mes larmes et j'ai vu qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, et lui ai dit qu'il m'avait fait très peur et qu'il m'avait rendue très triste.

Quand ses forces sont un peu revenues, il a pris mon visage entre ses mains, et a regardé mes yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils sont redevenus normaux, a-t-il dit.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui ai-je demandé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ont toujours été normaux, ils…

-Non. Quand tu m'as demandé de descendre, ils brillaient, ils étaient dorés. C'est pour ça que j'ai sauté…

-Parce-que mes yeux étaient dorés ?

-Parce-que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ».

Comme je devenais silencieuse, et blanche, il a commencé à s'inquiéter, et il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quelques minutes plus tôt je ne comprenais pas parce-que je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir. Mais quand il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter, ça avait été comme un déclic. Et je m'étais souvenue de choses que j'aurais préféré oublier pour toujours et ne plus jamais avoir à raconter.

« Je me souviens de mes parents, dis-je à Kurt. J'avais cinq ans. Et je faisais peur à ma mère, parce-que j'arrivais à lui faire faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Un jour, alors qu'elle m'avait mise dans mon berceau parce-que je lui faisais peur, j'étais en colère, et je lui ai dit de regarder dehors par la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait, et il y avait de l'orage. Et ma mère s'est fait électrocuter.

Quand elle est rentrée de l'hôpital, elle a dit à mon père que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais… une sorcière. Mon père ne l'a pas cru, mais à lui aussi, j'ai réussi à lui faire faire des choses. Alors comme ils avaient peur, ils m'ont emmenée dans un orphelinat, et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'eux.

Mais à l'orphelinat, c'était pire. Dès que quelqu'un m'embêtait, je lui faisais du mal, et j'arrivais à avoir tout ce que je voulais, mais tout le monde avait peur de moi. Moi aussi, j'avais peur, mais je n'ai jamais contrôlé ce pouvoir. Un jour, un enfant a failli mourir à cause de moi, et l'orphelinat n'a plus jamais voulu entendre parler de moi. Ils ont tous raison. Je suis une sorcière ».

Kurt s'est alors redressé et a pris mes mains dans les siennes.

« Tu n'es pas une sorcière ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si je ne suis pas un monstre, tu n'es pas une sorcière.

-J'arrive à faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui juste en le lui ordonnant, alors dis moi ce que je suis si je ne suis pas une sorcière !

-Tu es une fille gentille, courageuse, et aussi mon amie ! Mais tu n'es pas une sorcière.

-J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens, j'aurais pu te tuer toi aussi ! ai-je sangloté.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir. C'était difficile pour moi aussi, au début, mais j'ai appris. Et moi, j'étais seul. Toi tu ne seras pas seule. Je serai toujours là. Je serai toujours là pour toi ».

Il m'a serré contre lui et ne m'a plus lâché.

J'avais eu très peur, et j'avais peur que ça recommence. Je n'avais jamais su contrôler ce pouvoir.

Il disait que je pouvais apprendre, et je voulais le croire, mais ça me paraissait tellement difficile que je ne me faisais pas de faux espoirs.

Il y a des personnes qui aimeraient obtenir tout ce qu'elles ordonnent.

Mais pas moi. J'aurais tout donné pour être une personne normale, essuyer des refus, et ne mettre personne en danger.

Me souvenir des événements s'étant produits dans ma famille biologique et dans l'orphelinat m'avaient fait beaucoup de mal et de peine, car j'avais essayé de les oublier, car à l'époque j'avais déjà peur.

C'était pour ça que je n'avais jamais réussi à dire ni à Kurt ni à la vieille dame d'où je venais. Le nom de l'orphelinat je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais souvenu de ce qu'il s'y était passé jusqu'à ce jour, et ça me faisait peur.

Cette nuit là, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars et de pleurer dans mon sommeil, car je revivais tous les drames dont j'avais été la cause.

Kurt est resté auprès de moi et a veillé sur moi, il n'a pas dormi. Il m'a dit que j'avais eu de la fièvre pendant la nuit et qu'il s'était inquiété, mais que ça s'était calmé au bout de quelques heures.

En tout cas, une chose était sure :

Plus jamais je ne jouerais à « un, deux, trois, soleil ».

* * *

_Et voilà ! Une révélation de plus sur Elinore : elle est mutante, elle aussi ! Sauf qu'elle était trop choquée pour s'en souvenir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. En attendant le prochain, je vous dis à bientôt !-Summer_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre du jour ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me lire, notamment floeli, seule personne à m'avoir laissé une review :)._

_A floeli: Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis très contente que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu ! Je tenais beaucoup à faire de Elinore un personnage au passé aussi sombre que celui de Diablo, mais à laisser venir ce passé en douceur, pas trop brusquement, ravie que tu l'aies remarqué ;). _

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, et ne décevra d'ailleurs personne._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et, comme d'habitude, Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mon ange gardien :**

Je marchais dans la rue. Les flocons tombant du ciel s'accrochaient à mes longs cheveux, qui étaient grâce à cela parsemés de blanc.

Je n'avais jamais tellement aimé l'hiver. Même si je devais admettre que c'était beau de voir tous ces paysages enneigés, j'avais toujours eu du mal à supporter le froid.

Qu'importait, désormais. Je n'étais plus seule, il était là pour me protéger.

Un jour, il m'avait juré de toujours me protéger et de toujours garder un œil sur moi.

Pour lui, j'étais certainement comme une petite sœur, depuis le jour où il m'avait accueillie dans son repère.

Je continuais à sortir la journée pour essayer de trouver de quoi nous nourrir. Mais c'était plus difficile, désormais.

Quand on est petit, on a le don d'attendrir les gens pour obtenir un peu d'aide.

C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, un jour, à l'orphelinat. Ils disaient tous qu'il fallait se faire adopter lorsque nous étions jeunes, car à l'adolescence, rare étaient ceux qui trouvaient une famille qui voulait bien d'eux.

Je me débrouillais néanmoins. Je le lui avais promis.

La femme du boulanger continuait à me fournir en cachette de quoi survivre. Et il y avait longtemps que cette femme intelligente avait compris que je n'étais plus seule.

Son mari me détestait toujours autant, le fait que j'aie grandi et mûri n'avait pas réussi à l'adoucir.

Je ne l'aimais pas non plus, bien entendu. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Et depuis le jour où il m'avait interdit d'assister à l'enterrement de ma vieille amie, je le lui faisais clairement savoir.

Oh, pas bien méchamment. Kurt ne voulait pas que je fasse preuve de méchanceté, je ne me serais jamais permis de le décevoir.

Depuis plusieurs années, les enfants de la ville qui restaient toujours dans les pattes de leurs parents commençaient à prendre leur indépendance. Et je devais admettre que ce n'était pas pour me plaire.

Ils traînaient souvent en bande dans les rues, ils fumaient des cigares, à leurs heures. Ils inquiétaient même la plupart des adultes de la ville, commettaient des actes de vandalisme. Bref, ils n'étaient pas ce genre de personnes avec qui je me plaisais à traîner, car j'avais appris très tôt, à cause de mon existence difficile, à ne plus me comporter comme une enfant.

Kurt n'aimait pas savoir que je sortais seule, désormais, et restait tout le temps à sa fenêtre pour garder autant que possible l'œil sur moi. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous procédions comme cela depuis que nous étions petits, et je ne voulais pas que ça change. Il comptait trop pour moi pour que je pense à le mettre en danger de la sorte, je connaissais parfaitement l'étendue de la cruauté des autres, je savais ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il lui prenait l'idée de sortir de l'église.

Il me rappelait tous les matins d'enfiler le crucifix autour de mon cou, et les jeunes du village, les jeunes des gangs, s'étaient souvent moqués de moi pour cela. Je m'en fichais, bien sûr, c'était une tradition très importante pour nous deux. Mais je n'aimais pas que ce genre de personnes commence à me porter de l'intérêt. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Alors que je rentrais vers l'église, j'essayais de faire semblant de ne pas voir qu'ils me suivaient de loin. Avec ce genre de types, il ne faut pas réagir, il faut faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Mais je n'aimais pas qu'ils me suivent, je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent que j'habitais à l'église, je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent Kurt, ils auraient été tout à fait capable de lui faire du mal.

Bien sûr, j'aurais été en mesure de les en empêcher. Je le savais. Mais j'avais peur de penser que je devrais peut-être en arriver à de tels extrêmes.

« Hey, la mendiante ! ».

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et accélérai discrètement le pas. Je savais qu'ils s'adressaient à moi, et je ne voulais surtout pas leur donner une raison de continuer, aussi je supposai que les ignorer était la meilleure des choses à faire.

« Oh, je te parles ! Tu vas répondre, oui ?! ».

Sa réponse, franchement, il pouvait se la fourrer bien profondément là où je pensais.

C'est alors que je pensais cela que je sentis quelqu'un me saisir virulemment par le bras et tirer dessus afin que je fasse volte-face.

Je n'étais plus très loin de l'église, juste au bord de la place déserte.

« On t'a pas appris que c'était malpoli de ne pas répondre quand on te parle ?! », siffla de mécontentement le plus grand de la bande.

Sans doute le chef.

Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

« Et toi, on ne t'a pas appris que c'était malpoli d'appeler quelqu'un 'la mendiante', abruti ? », lui répondis-je.

La gifle qu'il m'envoya ensuite, je la sentis passer.

J'aurais pu faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je sentais que ça allait dégénérer.

Alors je me mis à pleurnicher.

« Non, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! Je m'excuse, mais laisse moi tranquille pitié laisse moi je t'en supplie ! ».

Le garçon me regarda d'un air supérieur, et je sentis alors que c'était le moment.

Avant même de lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de tenter quoi que ce soit, je lui envoyai un coup de pied et lui tordis le bras dans le dos.

Il hurla de douleur, et j'en profitai pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir vers l'église plus vite que jamais.

Malheureusement, cet imbécile n'était pas seul.

Les autres réussirent à me rattraper avant que je ne passe les portes de l'église et me jetèrent sans ménagement sur le sol.

Ma tête cogna contre les pavés assez violemment, et je commençai à y voir un peu trouble.

Je vis vaguement les garçons s'attrouper autour de moi, et j'en sentis un m'envoyer un coup de pied dans le nez.

C'est alors que j'entendis des cris. Quelque-chose se mouvait rapidement entre les membres du gang qui s'en était pris à moi et les mettait tous à terre.

Ils essayaient de maîtriser cette chose mais n'y parvenaient pas, c'était trop rapide.

Ca disparaissait et reparaissait sans arrêt à un endroit différent, et bientôt tous mes ennemis furent mis au tapis.

Je le vis s'accroupir près de moi et me prendre le visage entre ses mains.

« Elinore ! Elinore ! », répéta-t-il jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus sonnée.

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Comme mon nez me faisait mal, j'y ai porté la main, et ai constaté qu'il saignait abondamment.

« Aïe, fut la première chose que je parvins à articuler.

-Tu es vivante, c'est bien, me répondit Kurt en me serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

-T'aurais pas dû sortir, je gérais la situation…

-A te regarder en effet ça se voit, répliqua Kurt ».

Il m'aida à me redresser et me soutint jusqu'à la porte de l'église.

Je l'entendis soudain pousser un cri de douleur, et il tomba à genoux à côté de moi.

Je me suis tournée vers lui, et ai constaté avec effroi qu'un couteau était planté dans son épaule gauche.

Je me suis retournée vers le garçon qui s'en était pris à moi le premier.

« Il faut le tuer, ce monstre ! s'est-il écrié à l'adresse de ses amis, qui se redressaient à peine. C'est le diable, c'est le diable !

-Le diable c'est toi ! », me suis-je exclamée en me précipitant vers lui à une vitesse anormale et en le saisissant à la gorge.

Je me souvenais de la promesse que j'avais faite à Kurt. Mais j'étais tellement furieuse et blessée qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans le fin fond de mon esprit et que je n'y pensais plus que très vaguement.

J'ai vu le regard du garçon devenir vague et lointain.

« _Tu vas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Tu vas oublier ce que tu as vu et ce que tu as vécu. Tu vas retourner chez toi, et tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à personne. Et c'est valable pour vous tous_ », ai-je ajouté en me tournant vers tous les autres.

J'ai lâché le garçon, qui est resté un instant immobile.

Puis, sans me regarder, comme s'il ne me voyait pas, il a ordonné à ses camarades de se lever et de le suivre.

Et ils sont tous partis.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, je me suis approchée de Kurt, et ai entrepris de retirer le couteau de son épaule et de panser sa blessure en appuyant ma casquette dessus.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne plus faire ça… m'a-t-il dit d'une voix faible.

-Je sais. J'ai menti. Mais je te préviens, je ne vais pas me scarifier le bras pour ça.

-Non, surtout pas…

-Viens, je vais t'aider. Appuie-toi sur moi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir ».

Après l'avoir allongé sur son long manteau, je suis allée refermer les grandes portes de l'église, et je me suis occupée de lui.

J'avais appris quoi faire en ces cas là, et même si je n'avais pas un matériel optimal j'ai réussi à le recoudre assez correctement.

Mais comme je n'étais pas sure du résultat, je lui ai commandé de ne pas bouger avant le lendemain.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, me réprimanda-t-il encore une fois.

-Si tu n'étais pas sorti… commençai-je à m'énerver.

-… Ils n'auraient eu aucune pitié à t'achever. Je devais sortir. Mais toi tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait ils t'auraient tué.

-Ils ne l'auraient pas fait. Ils sont lâches. Ils ne seraient pas allés au bout.

-Dit celui qui s'est pris un coup de couteau dans l'épaule.

-Et ton nez ?

-J'ai connu pire ».

Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être sorti. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il avait toujours tout donné pour moi. Mais ce qui m'énervait le plus était qu'il me reprochait d'avoir pris sa défense alors qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour moi.

J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune reconnaissance, qu'il aurait été plus heureux que je les laisse lui faire du mal. Et cela je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre.

« J'ai peur, voilà tout, me dit-il, devinant sans doute à quoi je pensais.

-Mais peur de quoi ? lui demandai-je en posant une main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

-J'ai peur qu'ils te fassent du mal, me répondit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Tu sais ce que c'est. Toi aussi, tu as toujours eu peur qu'ils me fassent du mal. Nous nous sommes toujours protégés l'un l'autre, et ce n'est pas près de changer.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux, si ça te paraît tellement naturel ? répliquai-je.

-Je t'en voudrai toujours de te mettre en danger. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. On se protège l'un l'autre en se mettant mutuellement en danger, c'est normal que je t'en veuille.

-Alors je devrais t'en vouloir aussi, lui dis-je. Tu les as entendus, ils voulaient te tuer. Je devrais t'en vouloir.

-Je ne t'en empêche pas ».

Je serrai ses doigts entre les miens, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je devrais t'en vouloir, je n'ai pas dit que j'en étais capable. Tu veux toujours encaisser les coups pour moi, je ne sais pas combien de fois tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors que j'aurais pu mourir de froid étant petite tu m'as recueillie et tu t'es occupé de moi. Tu es mon ange gardien. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ».

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :). Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, car c'est vrai que je n'ai pas tellement pensé à l'indiquer dans le chapitre, Elinore a désormais 14 ans, et Kurt en a 15. Ils ont passé les quatre dernières années ensemble, d'où la complicité qui est née entre eux deux. Si ce chapitre a du succès, je compte bien poster le suivant demain ! _

_En espérant tout de même quelques retours, je vous dis à bientôt !-Summer._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre du jour ! J'espère que le chapitre 5 vous a plu, je remercie toujours autant les reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ce qu'on écrit :)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, si ce n'est plus :P_

_En tout cas bonne lecture ! Enjoy ;)-Sumer_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 6 : Je te retrouverai :**

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, il dormait encore.

Le pauvre, il avait vécu une journée difficile, la veille.

Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, je voulais lui laisser du temps pour récupérer, même s'il n'avait cessé de m'affirmer que ce n'était rien.

Je défis le petit ruban qui nouait mes cheveux, et entrepris de le lui nouer délicatement au poignet. Ainsi il comprendrait que j'étais déjà sortie, et il ne s'en ferait pas à son réveil.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je me souvins du soin qu'il avait toujours pris à me donner son crucifix avant chacun de mes départs.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il dormait si paisiblement, le crucifix autour du cou, que je n'eus le courage de le réveiller, et je sortis pour la toute première fois sans ce pendentif qui lui était si cher.

Comme à mon habitude, je fis le tour de la ville, et fus surprise, à cette heure, que personne encore ne semble éveillé. La ville paraissait abandonnée, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues.

Même la boulangerie était fermée, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Même si je n'aimais pas beaucoup le boulanger, j'avais toujours apprécié chez cet homme sa ponctualité, et son commerce aurait dû être ouvert depuis une demi-heure.

Pourtant, alors que je passais une seconde fois devant le commerce, rien. Pas un bruit, pas l'ombre d'une âme qui vive.

Cette atmosphère commençait à me peser, et je me mis à regarder discrètement par-dessus mon épaule, car j'avais la désagréable impression de n'être pas seule, malgré les apparences.

« Elinore ! ».

Ne m'attendant pas à être si vivement appelée, je fis volte-face, et fus surprise de trouver sur le seuil de sa boutique la gentille femme du boulanger.

Mais alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi toute la ville semblait encore endormie, je constatai qu'elle était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et que la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

Les doigts crispés sur le cadre de sa porte, elle me regardait sans ciller, et je commençai bientôt à me demander ce qu'il lui prenait, et à prendre peur.

« Madame ? tentai-je, incertaine. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Va-t-en, Elinore, bredouilla alors la femme rondelette. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, mais ils veulent ta peau. Ne traîne pas dans les rues aujourd'hui, Elinore. Cours, va-t-en, va te cacher, j'ai peur pour toi ! ».

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander des précisions, afin de savoir qui m'en voulait à ce point et pourquoi, la main du boulanger apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et tira sa femme à l'intérieur.

« Rentre, Mary ! Ne traîne pas dans les rues, tu les as vu, ils seraient capables de s'en prendre à toi aussi ! ».

Je ne savais pas ce qui me poursuivait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais pour que le boulanger lui-même s'inquiète à se point pour la sécurité de sa femme et la sienne, cela devait être grave.

Perturbée, je n'hésitai plus, fis volte-face, et commençai à marcher rapidement vers l'église, bien décidée à n'en plus sortir au moins jusqu'au lendemain, même si cela signifiait pour mon ami et moi que nous devrions jeûner.

Soudain, alors que je passais devant une petite ruelle à laquelle je n'avais jamais tellement fait attention, je me pris un violent coup sur le crâne.

Me demandant vaguement ce qu'ils avaient tous à me frapper dans mon dos en ce moment, j'essayai de me relever, mais me reçus un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me fis rouler sur le dos.

Je n'avais presque jamais vu ces hommes. Je ne leur avais jamais adressé la parole, je ne les avais vu que de loin.

« Toi, la sorcière ! rugit l'un d'entre eux en brandissant, à ma grande terreur ce qui semblait être une batte de baseball.

-Laisse la, Igor. Nous nous étions mis d'accord.

-Après ce qu'elle a fait à mon fils, tu crois qu'elle va s'en tirer aussi simplement que ça ?!

-Il s'agit de protéger les nôtres, pas de la tuer ».

Alors que j'étais dans un état second, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir, je sentis quelqu'un me soulever de terre et tout devint noir.

Je devinai que l'on m'avait mis un sac sur la tête.

« Tu as ensorcelé nos enfants, misérable monstre ! Tu es as rendu fous, tu les as maudits ! Alors sois maudite toi aussi ! ».

Puis je reçus un nouveau coup sur la tête.

Et ce fut le néant.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je fus éblouie par la lumière du soleil.

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée là, mais j'étais assise en tailleurs, adossée contre un mur, dans une ruelle déserte que je ne connaissais pas.

Une fois revenue à moi-même, je sortis de la ruelle.

Mon cœur fit un bond.

Ces grandes avenues noires de monde ne me rappelaient pas la ville dans laquelle j'avais grandi.

Un seul regard circulaire réussit à me confirmer que je n'étais plus à Boston.

Morte de peur, les larmes au bord des yeux, la gorge nouée, je me mis à courir, malgré la foule. Je fonçai dans bon nombre de personnes dont je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder le visage, d'écouter les jurons.

Je ne savais comment je m'étais débrouillée, mais j'avais couru tout droit en direction de la mer.

La mer. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant.

J'aurais pu être émerveillée par cette vision, mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur, et mal, mal au cœur. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je voulais revoir mon ami, je voulais qu'il me rassure, je voulais qu'il soit là pour me protéger et qu'il me dise que tout irait bien. Je voulais qu'il me répète : « je serai toujours là », comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il m'avait recueilli.

Mais j'étais loin. Loin de Boston, loin de l'église, loin du cimetière dans lequel était enterrée la vieille dame, sur la tombe de laquelle je déposais chaque semaine une fleur, loin de la boulangerie qui dégageait des odeurs alléchantes. Non. Ici, je ne reconnaissais rien, j'étais perdue, pour la toute première fois de mon existence. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni où aller.

Je voyais d'ici une immense statue d'une couleur verte, portant une couronne et une torche. J'avais entendu parler de cette statue. La statue de la liberté. Qui se trouvait loin, si loin de chez moi.

J'étais à New-York.

Désespérée, je m'appuyai contre la bordure du quai, et hurlai mon désespoir et me mis à pleurer.

Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis que Kurt avait frôlé la mort.

Et Kurt, je savais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

En pensant à lui, je me mis à pleurer de plus belle.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre. J'avais déjà perdu la vieille dame, je ne voulais pas le perdre lui aussi. Il était mon seul ami. J'étais seule. Tellement seule.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Je lui avais juré de toujours veiller sur lui, et cette promesse, j'étais prête à tout pour la tenir.

Alors je me jurai de le retrouver. Par n'importe quel moyen. A n'importe quel prix.

Je ne pouvais pas me servir de mon pouvoir pour convaincre quelqu'un de me mener jusqu'à Boston gratuitement. Je ne le maîtrisais pas assez, et c'était ce pouvoir qui avait causé ma perte.

Ces hommes, je m'en souvenais, désormais, étaient les pères des jeunes voyous auxquels j'avais eu affaire la veille.

Visiblement, j'avais été trop loin, ils n'avaient pas seulement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ou changé de comportement, ils avaient eu d'autres symptômes.

Il n'était plus question que je me serve de ces pouvoirs.

Mais je me jurai de le retrouver.

« Je te retrouverai ! », criai-je à la mer, en espérant que le vent porterait mes paroles jusqu'aux oreilles de mon ami.

* * *

_Et voilà, un peu d'action ça ne fait pas de mal ;). J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'aurais aimé que les deux amis ne se séparent jamais. Je suis très sensible, voyez-vous ^^. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas si l'inspiration vous prend à laisser une petite review ;). A bientôt !-Summer._


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut ! Voici le chapitre du jour !_

_J'espère que le sixième vous a plu, et que celui là vous plaira aussi !_

_Beaucoup d'émotions en perspective, donc je vous dis: Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Enfin** :

Le réveil sonna.

Comme tous les matins, en grognant, je tapai fermement dessus afin que cesse cette sonnerie stridente à laquelle je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer.

Je ne fis cependant pas de caprice, et me levai illico. Il n'était pas question que j'arrive en retard à mon travail, jusque là j'avais fait office d'employée modèle, il n'était pas question que je flanche, surtout en sachant ce qui était en jeu.

Depuis dix ans, je vivais à New York. J'avais fini par me faire aux sons et aux odeurs de la grande ville. Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'apprécier, car il me manquait quelque-chose. Il me manquait un ami.

Comme tous les matins depuis cinq ans, j'ouvris la petite caissette contenant le peu d'argent que je gagnais en travaillant à la boulangerie du pâté de maison.

Avec le loyer, et le nécessaire pour vivre, je n'avais toujours pas eu de quoi me payer un voyage jusqu'à Boston. Et cela me rendait malade.

Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais encore devoir tenir sans retourner là bas.

Je fis un brin de toilette, revêtis l'uniforme de la boulangerie, et sortis dans le couloir en vue de prendre l'escalier qui menait directement dans l'arrière boutique.

Ce fut alors que mon jeune voisin de palier décida de sortir, et j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas un hasard.

« Elinore ! s'exclama-t-il, feignant la surprise. Quelle heureuse surprise de vous voir ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à…

-Me voir ? le coupai-je avec un sourire aimable. Victor, vous m'aviez pourtant semblé avoir bonne mémoire. Je commence à la même heure tous les jours de la semaine.

-Ah, oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Il n'empêche que je suis heureux de croiser votre route, me répondit-il, rougissant un peu.

-Je suis heureuse de constater que vous vous portez mieux.

-Oui, vous savez, ce n'était qu'un petit rhume. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si, maintenant que je suis guéri, vous accepteriez de déjeuner avec moi… enfin je suppose que vous prenez votre pause à midi…

-En effet, et c'aurait été avec plaisir, car vous êtes un garçon charmant. Malheureusement j'ai un empêchement, je mange avec une collègue de travail. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

-Pas le moins du monde, Elinore. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, n'ayant jamais réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec vous. Je suppose que vous avez un emploi du temps chargé, ou que vous avez quelqu'un d'autre dans votre vie, ou que vous ne me trouvez pas à votre goût…commença à s'affliger le pauvre Victor.

-Allons, ne dites pas de sottises ! lui répondis-je. Vous êtes un garçon charmant, et je suis certaine que vous trouverez la perle rare, vous devez avoir beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Malheureusement je n'ai plus le cœur de penser à de telles bagatelles depuis bien longtemps. J'ai une vie assez compliquée, Victor, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur.

-Non, bien sûr que non, Elinore. Je peux tout à fait comprendre. Et j'ose espérer que votre situation s'arrangera, car vous le méritez, vous êtes la personne la plus aimable et la plus charmante que je connaisse. Sur ce, bonne journée ! ».

Après que je l'aie salué, Victor descendit l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble dans lequel nous vivions.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la boulangerie, la collègue dont j'avais parlé à Victor m'attendait de pied ferme.

C'était une jeune femme de vingt sept ans, pleine de vie et pétillante, toujours surexcitée à propos de tout, qui était devenue mon amie depuis que je travaillais ici.

« Eh bien, ma chérie, tu n'es pas en avance, pour une fois ! me fit-elle remarquer alors que j'arrivais à petits pas pressés.

-Mais pas en retard non plus, lui répliquai-je en pointant du doigt l'horloge qui se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique.

-Le jour où tu arriveras en retard, Elinore, je ne me contenterai pas de te le dire, je te le crierai à pleins poumons, répliqua ma collègue avec un sourire espiègle qui me fit rire.

-Excuse-moi, Lizzie, j'ai dû perdre un peu trop de temps à…

-Elinore, ne t'excuse pas d'arriver à l'heure, bon sang, tu es tellement à cheval sur les règlements ! Et puis laisse-moi deviner la fin de ta phrase… « J'ai dû perdre un peu trop de temps à faire les yeux doux à mon adorable voisin »…

-Mais arrête avec ça, enfin ! réprimandai-je mon amie. S'il te plaît tant que ça, va lui faire les yeux doux toi-même, ça lui évitera de se prendre des râteaux chaque jour de ma part…

-Pauvre garçon, mais n'as-tu pas honte de le maltraiter à ce point, lui qui est si gentil avec toi ! s'exclama Lizzie, mécontente.

-Il est gentil, je sais le reconnaître, je le lui ai même dit ! Mais c'est difficile pour moi. J'ai d'autres choses à penser…

-Par « d'autres choses à penser », tu entends par là ton travail, ou un autre homme ? ».

En voyant que je me rembrunissais, Lizzie sembla se demander si cette fois elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Alors, pour la rassurer, je me contentai de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas, Lizzie.

-Oooooh, est-ce à dire que tu m'as caché que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ?! s'extasia mon amie.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, lui répondis-je, consciente que c'était la première fois que je me confiais à propos de cette histoire. C'est un ami d'enfance, nous étions très proches. J'aimerais beaucoup le retrouver, mais je n'en ai pas les moyens, car il habite loin. Et je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas s'il habite toujours là bas, s'il se souvient de moi…

-Crois moi, s'il tient autant à toi que tu sembles tenir à lui, il se souviendra de toi. Mais c'est triste, ton histoire… comment se fait-il que vous ayez été séparés ? me demanda Lizzie.

-C'est une histoire compliquée, Lizzie, soupirai-je. J'essaierai de t'expliquer. Quand j'aurais plus de temps ».

Devinant que cela devait être difficile pour moi de faire remonter tous ces souvenirs à la surface, Lizzie n'insista pas d'avantage, et, avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule, m'invita à prendre mon service.

Je travaillais à la boulangerie depuis cinq ans déjà, et ce métier me plaisait assez. J'aurais très bien pu m'en contenter, si je n'avais pas eu en permanence quelque-chose d'autre en tête.

Mon employeuse m'aimait bien, elle m'avait recueillie à mon arrivée à New York. Travailler à la boulangerie était, en quelque sorte, un service que je lui rendais, mais elle insistait pour me payer car elle savait que je cachais quelque-chose sur mon passé et que si je voulais faire quelque-chose de ma vie, résoudre mes problèmes, j'aurais besoin d'argent.

Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Lizzie, elle disait que nous étions un peu comme ses filles.

Elle me faisait beaucoup penser à la vieille dame, et cela me rendait tantôt heureuse tantôt triste.

Heureuse car constater qu'il existait toujours actuellement des personnes aussi gentilles et généreuses que cette vieille dame qui m'avait traitée comme sa fille me remplissait de bonheur et de gratitude.

Malheureuse car cela me faisait beaucoup penser à mon passé à Boston, et que même si ma situation était bien meilleure qu'à l'époque j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour y être restée et n'avoir jamais quitté l'église. N'avoir jamais quitté mon ami.

Alors que je pensais à cela, distraite, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une cliente se tenait désormais devant moi.

« Mademoiselle ? », me réveilla-t-elle en passant une main devant mes yeux.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, et eus un sourire confus à l'adresse de la femme.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, madame, j'avais la tête ailleurs, je suis tellement… ».

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était figé dans ma poitrine, tant le choc fut grand.

Je crus un instant que j'allais tomber à la renverse, que j'allais défaillir, faire un malaise.

Car cette femme, je la connaissais.

Certes, elle avait vieilli, en dix ans. Mais ses traits n'avaient presque pas changé. Pire : elle ressemblait désormais tellement à sa mère que c'en était troublant.

Voyant que j'avais pâli, la femme sembla s'inquiéter.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Vous devriez appeler un médecin…

-Non… non, non, tout va bien, lui répondis-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Vous m'avez juste rappelé… Oubliez, ce n'est rien. Vous… vouliez passer commande, je-je présume… euh… ce sera ?

-Je vous ai rappelé quelqu'un ? devina la femme avec un sourire. C'est étrange, j'ai moi-même l'impression de vous avoir déjà croisé… mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où…

-Peut-être nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrées, lui répondis-je avec un aimable sourire. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis certaine que cela vous reviendra lorsque vous n'y penserez plus.

-Oui… vous avez sans doute raison… ».

Mais même lorsque la cliente fut partie, je ne pus cesser d'y penser jusqu'à midi.

Elle était comme une vision resurgie du passé. Une vision qui me nouait l'estomac, qui me rendait toute chose, si bien que Lizzie commença vraiment à s'inquiéter de ma santé.

A midi, mon amie ne se fit pas prier pour m'emmener hors de la boulangerie boire un café.

« Tu te verrais, ma pauvre Elinore, tu es blanche comme un linge ! Tu devrais prendre ta journée, me dit-elle.

-Non. Ce job est trop important pour moi, Lizzie, je ne peux pas.

-Elinore, comprends bien que je ne peux pas te laisser travailler dans cet état. J'en parlerai à Mme Pimple, tu verras, elle sera d'accord avec moi. Elle ne t'en voudra pas, elle t'aime tellement ! Et elle ne sera pas seule, je serais là pour l'aider !

-Il n'est pas seulement question de ça, Lizzie, je VEUX continuer, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas prendre ma journée à cause de quelques migraines. J'en ai besoin.

-Pourquoi, pour retrouver ton ami ? Elinore, tu vas y arriver, je le sais, mais une journée de plus ou de moins…

-Je lui ai juré de toujours tout faire pour lui. Je ne m'arrêterai pas ».

Lizzie me regarda avec surprise. Elle ne m'avait sans doute jamais connue aussi déterminée, aussi dut-elle deviner que cela me tenait réellement à cœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu avais pourtant l'air en forme, ce matin ! réfléchit Lizzie à voix haute. Seulement depuis que cette cliente est passée… Elinore, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette femme ?

-Je l'ai déjà croisée dans mon enfance. Une fois. Ca m'avait marqué.

-Mais, grande nouille, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui as pas dit ! s'exclama Lizzie. Ca t'aurait sans doute soulagé !

-Je l'ai croisé dans des conditions pas très joyeuses, je ne voulais pas lui rappeler ça, répliquai-je à l'adresse de mon amie. Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je lui ai à peine adressé trois mots ! ».

Alors que Lizzie s'apprêtait sans doute à répliquer que j'étais toujours aussi bornée, une autre voix s'éleva dans mon dos.

« C'était vous ! ».

Je me retournai d'un trait.

La femme était là.

Pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle était revenue, je l'ignorais.

Mais elle était là.

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux effarés, elle était désormais aussi pâle que je l'avais pu être lorsque je l'avais vue le matin même.

« C'était vous, la petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurer à l'enterrement de ma mère ! ». bredouilla-t-elle.

Lizzie, qui ne comprenait plus rien, se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, répondis-je à la femme. Oui, c'était bien moi.

-Etait-ce vous, aussi, cette petite fille dont ma mère m'avait parlé dans ses lettres, la jeune orpheline qui venait tous les jours en ville pour mendier de la nourriture ? ».

Lizzie me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je ne lui avais jamais révélé cette partie de mon existence. Elle devait se demander pourquoi je le lui avais caché.

Mais si j'avais préféré ne pas lui en parler, c'était parce-que cela faisait remonter une foule de souvenirs douloureux à ma mémoire. Douloureux car ils étaient heureux, et que j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir en créer de semblables.

« Oui », répondis-je simplement.

La femme prit alors ma main dans la sienne. Je levai les yeux vers elle, et constatai qu'elle me regardait d'un air heureux.

« Mais où diable étiez-vous passée ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix émue. J'ai passé des années à vous chercher, à tenter de vous retrouver, sans que mes recherches n'aboutissent nulle part !

-Je ne suis même pas sûre que mon nom apparaisse dans le registre des naissances d'une ville quelconque, alors forcément vous avez dû vous donner du mal, répondis-je.

-Ma mère m'avait si souvent parlé de vous, de votre courage, de votre gentillesse ! Il me semblait qu'elle vous avait rencontré à Boston, comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

-Pas de mon plein gré, malheureusement. J'aimerais tellement retourner à Boston. Mais c'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas si vous me croiriez si je décidais de vous révéler cette histoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai tout laissé là bas. Mon enfance, mes souvenirs…

-Votre ami ? termina la femme en me souriant. Ma mère m'avait aussi relaté ce fait troublant, elle m'avait parlé de cet ami auquel vous sembliez tellement tenir, mais qui ne voulait pas se montrer et qui restait caché dans l'église.

-L'avez-vous rencontré ? lui demandai-je avec espoir. Savez-vous s'il vit toujours là bas ?

-Je me suis rendue là bas il y a longtemps, me répondit la femme. Malgré mes questions, personne n'a jamais répondu. Mais j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était présent, que je n'étais pas seule. Je ne sais pas s'il vit encore là bas. Mais lorsque j'y suis allée, je suis certaine qu'il y était encore ».

Je faillis me mettre à pleurer, car il m'était toujours très difficile d'entendre parler de lui. J'avais tellement envie de le revoir, j'avais tellement envie qu'il soit toujours dans l'église…

« J'aurais tellement aimé vous remercier pour le bonheur que vous avez apporté à ma vieille mère, dit la femme. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous aider… Je suis actuellement en voyage à New York, et je dois partir en train ce soir. Un train à destination de Boston, car depuis la mort de ma mère je me suis établie non loin de cette région, dans une maison qu'elle m'a léguée. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi ? J'aimerais tellement que vous puissiez retrouver votre ami… ».

Je ne sus pas quoi dire. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas tellement ce que cela signifiait, tant cela paraissait improbable.

Me rendre à Boston par le train du soir.

Retrouver la ville de mon enfance.

Une possibilité de retrouver mon ami.

Enfin.

« Si vous saviez…bredouillai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Si vous saviez seulement depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment… ».

La femme me sourit.

Evidemment, j'acceptai.

Malgré Lizzie, malgré ma nouvelle vie, malgré Mme Pimple.

Toutes deux me comprirent, elles me trouvaient étrange, ces derniers temps, elles avaient peur pour ma santé, elles savaient que j'attendais cela depuis longtemps.

Elles étaient heureuses pour moi.

Comme Lizzie semblait néanmoins frustrée de n'en savoir plus, elle qui attendait depuis longtemps d'en savoir plus sur ma mystérieuse enfance, je lui fis une promesse.

« Crois-moi, Lizzie. Un jour, quand tout ceci sera terminé, quand je retrouverai une vie normale, je penserai à toi. Je t'enverrai un long courrier. Je te raconterai tout depuis le début. Je te le promets ».

Je ne pouvais pas rater une chance pareille.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que j'étais partie.

J'allais rentrer à Boston.

Enfin.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, et que j'aurai le droit à quelques reviews :3_

_Dans tous les cas, rendez-vous demain pour le chapitre huit !_

_Summer_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous ! J'espère que le chapitre 7 vous a plu ! Petite anecdote: je n'avais jamais eue l'idée de réintégrer la fille de la vieille dame à l'histoire. Cette idée m'est venue comme par enchantement au moment même où j'en suis venue à écrire la confrontation de Elinore avec sa cliente. Vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

Chapitre** 8 : Je t'avais promis :**

Le trajet m'avait paru d'une longueur interminable.

La fille de la vieille dame ne réussit à tirer de moi un seul mot, et elle me comprit.

J'étais tant impatiente que anxieuse de retourner à Boston, j'avais peur de n'y pas trouver Kurt, et, si je l'y trouvais, de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi j'étais partie, le pauvre, il avait dû se sentir abandonné.

Pour la première fois, durant ce long, très long trajet, je me penchai sur ce que mon ami avait dû ressentir en voyant que je ne revenais pas.

La tristesse, sûrement. La colère, peut-être. L'incompréhension, car je lui avais juré de toujours rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose de grave.

Peut-être était-il sorti de l'église.

J'avais peur qu'il ne soit sorti de l'église. Même si la fille de la veille dame me disait qu'elle avait senti sa présence dans l'église, quelques années plus tard… et si elle se trompait ? Et si ceux qui s'en étaient pris à moi lui avaient fait du mal aussi ?

J'avais peur. Tellement peur.

J'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance, lorsque j'avais peur en permanence.

La peur était un sentiment douloureux. Seule une personne avait jadis réussi à me la rendre plus supportable : lui.

Si je ne le retrouvais pas, que ferais-je ?

S'il ne voulait plus de moi, s'il m'en voulait, que deviendrais-je ?

Lorsque la fille de la vieille dame m'annonça que nous approchions de notre destination, je fus tant surexcitée que anxieuse.

Bien qu'elle tentât tout pour me rassurer, rien n'y fit, et je continuai à me faire un sang d'encre jusqu'à ce que le train entre en gare.

En sortant à l'air libre, je fus abasourdie.

La ville avait certes changé en dix ans, mais je pouvais presque en reconnaître chaque quartier, chaque angle. Chaque endroit que je regardais faisait revenir à mon esprit une masse de souvenirs, tantôt heureux, tantôt pas.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir voir l'église rien qu'en levant les yeux.

J'étais certaine de retrouver mon chemin, j'avais trop longtemps parcouru ces rues pour penser un seul instant que j'allais me perdre.

En passant devant les commerces d'il y a dix ans qui étaient encore ouverts, je reconnaissais les odeurs, les bruits, parfois même les personnes qui y travaillaient et qui ne faisaient pas tellement attention à moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être revenue dans le temps, de n'avoir plus que quatorze ans, toute l'innocence d'une enfant, et de n'avoir pas vécu tous les événements terribles qui m'avaient éloigné de la ville de mon cœur.

Avec mes économies, je me rendis chez la fleuriste, et lui achetai sa plus belle rose.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la fille de la vieille dame, qui restait à mes côtés comme l'ange gardien qu'elle avait été pour moi, je lui expliquai qu'il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais laissé une fleur sur la tombe de sa mère.

Je tenais absolument à passer par le cimetière. J'avais l'impression que toute la force de cette vieille femme que j'avais connue s'y trouvait encore, et que cela m'apaiserait et m'aiderait grandement dans la mission que je me faisais un devoir d'accomplir.

Sa tombe était bien entretenue, contrairement à certaines autres. Après tout, la fille de la vieille dame y veillait, depuis qu'elle s'était installée non loin d'ici.

Elle m'avait révélé, pendant notre voyage en train, qu'elle venait une fois par semaine se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, et passer une journée dans la ville de son enfance.

Emue de retrouver ma vieille amie depuis si longtemps perdue de vue, je déposai la rose sur sa tombe, et restai un moment immobile, méditant, essayant de trouver au plus profond de moi la force de m'arracher à cet endroit et de progresser vers l'église.

La fille de la vieille dame ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle était certaine que tout irait bien, qu'elle était certaine que cette histoire ne pouvait que bien se terminer.

Elle était gentille, et pleine de bonnes intentions.

Mais je décidai de me séparer d'elle. Car ce qui devait suivre, je tenais à l'entreprendre seule.

J'attendais depuis trop longtemps ce moment, et même si tout cela était grâce à elle, je tenais à me rendre seule à l'église.

Et elle respecta mon choix.

Je marchais lentement, me demandant ce que j'allais faire, me demandant ce que j'allais dire, me demandant ce qu'il se passerait.

Je ne cessais de m'inquiéter en pensant qu'il ne serait peut-être plus là, que si c'était le cas je n'aurais presque aucune chance de le retrouver, ni de savoir s'il allait bien ou même s'il était en vie.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je fus surprise d'arriver si vite devant l'église.

Malgré le temps passé, malgré les changements que la ville avait subi, l'église était restée la même.

Elle ne semblait pas plus occupée qu'elle ne l'était à l'époque où je l'avais vue pour la première fois.

Je restai un bon moment devant la porte, n'osant entrer.

Mais après tout, si j'avais fait tout ce chemin, ce n'était pas pour repartir après avoir regardé la façade de l'église pendant une heure.

Tremblant légèrement, car je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, je poussai la grande double porte et entrai dans l'établissement désert et délabré.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas une ombre.

Tout était calme, calme et froid.

Je ne ressentais rien, aucune présence, et j'eus soudain peur qu'il ne soit réellement plus là.

« Kurt ? », appelai-je d'une petite voix, cherchant mon ami des yeux plutôt en hauteur, où il aimait se percher autrefois.

Toujours rien. Aucune réponse, aucun bruit, aucun signe d'un mouvement quelconque.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer, car je commençais réellement à croire qu'il n'était pas là.

« Kurt, c'est moi ! Je t'en supplie réponds moi. Dis-moi que tu es là ».

Mais aucune réponse ne me parvint.

Je m'approchai du carré de bougies qui se trouvait au fond de l'église.

Je réussis à toutes les allumer.

Je m'assis en tailleurs devant elles, et tendis les mains en avant comme je le faisais quand j'étais plus petite, lorsque le froid de l'hiver s'infiltrait dans le vieux bâtiment.

J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je l'avais tant fait ces derniers temps que j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me restait plus de larmes.

« Si seulement je ne m'étais pas occupée de ces garçons d'une manière aussi radicale, ce jour là… rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, pensai-je à haute voix. Et où qu'il soit désormais je serais à ses côtés, et pas en train de le chercher ».

C'est alors que je l'entendis.

Une voix d'homme, faible, qui venait d'un coin de l'église, un coin en hauteur.

Une voix d'homme, certes. Pourtant je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître cet accent qui m'avait tant frappé autrefois.

« Elinore ? ».

Mon cœur faisant un bond, je me redressai, me tournai vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Kurt, c'est bien toi ? ».

Je posai la question, mais je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Je repérai bien vite l'échelle que je n'avais jamais empruntée durant mon enfance à cause des vertiges dont je souffrais.

Mais cette fois, cela ne m'arrêterait pas.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, fermai les yeux, et enchaînai un à un chacun des échelons.

Je réussis à me glisser jusqu'à l'endroit d'où j'étais certaine que provenait la voix.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompée.

Il était à moitié affaissé sur le sol, l'air souffrant, maigre, ses yeux jaunes luisant dans la pénombre.

Je le serrai dans mes bras plus fort que jamais, tellement heureuse de le retrouver après dix ans de séparation.

« Elinore…dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue. C'est toi, c'est bien toi… je pensais qu'ils t'avaient tué… Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais…

-Je suis là. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai eu tellement peur, moi aussi, si tu savais… je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu de toi, s'ils t'avaient découvert, ou tout simplement si tu étais parti… j'ai vraiment cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais…

-Je me suis inquiété, me dit-il. Je ne te voyais pas revenir, j'avais peur. Alors le soir je suis parti à ta recherche, j'ai cherché pendant des jours. Et un soir, ils sortaient d'un bar. Je les ai entendus parler de toi … j'ai failli les tuer, tu sais. Je crois que j'en ai blessé un. Mais ils n'ont jamais découvert où j'étais caché. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué … ».

Dans un geste réconfortant, j'embrassai le sommet de son crâne.

En passant les mains sur son visage, je fis cependant une étrange découverte.

« Ta peau, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est irrégulière. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Ce n'est rien », marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Comme la pénombre était trop profonde, je sortis de ma poche le paquet d'allumettes qui m'avait servi à allumer les bougies, et en craquai une pour avoir un peu de lumière.

Alors je vis son visage, et je le trouvai réellement changé.

Il était plus squelettique, mais pas seulement.

« Kurt, c'est toi qui t'es fait ces marques ?! m'exclamai-je en passant ma main sur son visage.

-J'étais triste que tu sois parti, je me suis dit que Dieu devait m'en vouloir puisqu'il m'enlevait ma meilleure amie. Alors j'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'il ne m'en veuille plus… ».

L'éclairant avec la flamme, je constatai que non seulement son visage, mais aussi son cou, ses bras, ses mains étaient recouverts de marques.

« Tu es fou…m'affligeai-je. Encore plus fou qu'à l'époque mon pauvre ami mais tu es devenu complètement fou !

-J'ai été fou de chagrin quand j'ai cru que tu étais morte ».

Je le serrai dans mes bras de nouveau.

Il gémit, et je compris qu'il était blessé.

En effet, je constatai que son épaule avait été transpercée. Par une balle, apparemment.

« On t'a tiré dessus ?! bredouillai-je.

-Tu n'as pas regardé les informations ? Je suis certain qu'on doit parler de moi de partout.

-Mais pourquoi ? lui demandai-je, bien que constatant qu'il semblait gêné de parler de ça.

-Je ne voulais pas… finit-il par admettre.

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Kurt, tu dois me dire, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je… je crois que j'ai essayé de tuer le président.

-Tu as QUOI ?!

-J'ai été à la Maison Blanche, et j'ai essayé de tuer le président, bredouilla Kurt. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, je ne voulais pas le faire. J'étais comme sous contrôle, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Comme quand… comme quand tu donnes des ordres. C'était la même chose. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais j'étais obligé ».

Il ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre, mais je m'inquiétais néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état.

« Je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça et…

-Non, reste ici. S'il te plaît.

-Kurt, lui dis-je. Je t'avais promis d'être toujours là pour toi, non ? Eh bien me voilà. Nous avons été séparés pendant dix ans et pourtant me voilà. Je te promets de revenir.

-Oui, mais quand ? se plaignit mon ami. La dernière fois ça t'a pris dix ans. Quand seras-tu de retour, cette fois ? ».

Je ne répondis rien. Je comprenais son inquiétude, j'aurais très certainement eu la même réaction à sa place.

Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser dans cet état, je devais faire quelque-chose, car même s'il ne le montrait pas je savais qu'il souffrait.

« Prends ça, me dit-il alors en prenant ma main pour y déposer le crucifix. Tu ne l'avais pas pris le jour où tu as disparu. Prends-le, il te protègera. Il faut qu'il te protège ».

Touchée par son inquiétude, je le serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras, et lui promis de faire vite.

Après quoi je descendis aussi vite que possible, et sortis de l'église.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Mon idée depuis le début était de "réécrire" une partie du film X Men 2 en intégrant un nouveau personnage, donc Elinore. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et pour ceux qui suivent la fiction, malgré une journée chargée, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous poster un chapitre demain ! Attendez-le à partir de 15 h ! Bisouilles, à bientôt !-Summer_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, un peu fatiguée, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de publier le chapitre du jour ! En revanche, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster un chapitre demain, désolée :/. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je rattraperai ce chapitre manqué ;)_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre 9 !_

_Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Laisse-moi passer** :

Je marchais dans la rue, m'emmitouflant dans mon manteau car le temps était frisquet.

J'avais l'impression d'être revenue au jour où j'étais entrée pour la toute première fois dans l'église.

Malgré le froid, j'avais chaud au cœur. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon ami, qu'il se soit souvenu de moi, qu'il ne m'en ait pas voulu.

Mais j'étais inquiète, néanmoins.

Je ne savais pas comment il en était venu à essayer de tuer le président, mais une chose était sûre : quelqu'un s'était servi de lui pour accomplir ce noir dessein, et cette personne était sans doute dépourvue de toute bonne intention.

Pour avoir fait quelque-chose d'aussi horrible, il fallait ne pas avoir de cœur, ou du moins ne plus en avoir.

Cela voulait dire que Kurt avait été manipulé par un homme mauvais, et j'avais grand peur que cet homme ne cherche encore une fois à s'en prendre à lui.

Non. Cela n'arriverait pas.

Désormais j'étais là, je ne laisserais plus rien lui arriver. Je serais toujours là pour lui.

Je trouvai rapidement une pharmacie, et achetai de quoi soigner mon ami.

Je décidai de rentrer vite à l'église, je n'aimais pas l'idée de laisser cette blessure s'infecter, il fallait que je fasse vite.

Alors que je marchais à petits pas pressés dans l'air glacial de la nuit qui commençait à se faire noire, j'entendis une voix qui me sembla familière.

« Hey, petite ! C'est bien toi ? ».

Je me tournai à demi vers cet homme dont j'étais certaine d'avoir reconnu la voix. Il avait été méchant et brutal durant mon enfance, et je me demandais si un tel homme pouvait réellement s'adoucir avec le temps.

« Oui, lui répondis-je d'une voix froide et dépourvue de toute émotion. C'est moi ».

Alors que j'allais poursuivre mon chemin, il m'appela de nouveau, et, à ma grande surprise, me tendit une brioche.

« Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais été très correct avec toi, reconnut-il. Tu n'étais pas une méchante gamine, après tout. Et moi je n'ai jamais fait que t'enfoncer. Quand j'ai appris que ces hommes te voulaient du mal… eh bien j'aurais pu les en empêcher, tu sais, tirer un bon coup de fusil en l'air n'a jamais tué personne, et ça les aurait calmé un bon coup. Si je n'ai rien fait, je suppose que c'était parce-que j'étais lâche. Et je m'en suis toujours voulu par la suite ».

En lui souriant, j'acceptai la brioche.

« Vous n'êtes pas un si mauvais bougre », en fin de compte, lui fis-je remarquer, avant de le saluer et de reprendre mon chemin.

Cependant, en arrivant aux portes de l'église, je constatai avec inquiétude que ces dernières étaient mal fermées.

Or j'avais toujours pris grand soin à les fermer correctement, je savais pertinemment qu'en partant j'avais bien relevé la poignée.

Je me glissai lentement à l'intérieur de l'église.

Je fus effrayée d'y trouver deux inconnues se tenant devant mon ami, qui se trouvait allongé sur un banc de bois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », crachai-je à l'adresse de ces deux femmes, qui se tournèrent vers moi.

L'une d'entre elles, une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs totalement blancs, s'approcha de moi en me faisant signe de ne pas m'affoler.

« Nous nous occupons de lui, ne vous en faites pas, me dit-elle. Nous cherchons simplement à savoir ce qui a pu le pousser à se rendre à la Maison Blanche et…

-Ce qui l'y a poussé ? m'exclamai-je. Il me l'a dit, figurez-vous, il n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, quelqu'un s'est servi de lui !

-Nous le savons, il nous a expliqué tout ça, mais nous voudrions savoir qui est responsable de tout cela, et…

-Il ne s'en souvient pas, alors vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ! Laissez-moi passer.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre la situation. Nous ne sommes pas ennemies, nous ne sommes pas ici pour lui faire du mal, nous cherchons simplement à…

-_Laisse-moi passer !_ ».

La jeune femme sembla quelque-peu sonnée, mais j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'elle ne s'opposerait pas à mon ordre.

En effet, elle n'ajouta rien, et fit un pas en arrière pour me laisser approcher de mon ami.

Je me rendis précipitamment à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je, réellement inquiète.

-Oui, me répondit-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Je sais. Parfois on ne contrôle pas toujours ce qu'on fait.

-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ».

En voyant que l'autre femme s'occupait de panser sa blessure, je dis :

« Laissez-moi le faire.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis médecin, me répondit-elle. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Là n'est pas la question, répondis-je. Je vous ai demandé de me _laisser faire_ !

-Désolée de vous décevoir. Mais aussi incroyable que soit votre mutation cela ne prend pas avec moi. Je suis une télépathe, j'ai appris à dresser mon esprit contre les intrusions. Et _non_, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Regardez, j'ai terminé ».

J'étais sidérée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit capable de résister à mon don.

Je ne savais pas que ce genre de personnes existait. Par ailleurs, cette jeune femme affirmait être une télépathe, et je ne comprenais pas tellement ce qu'elle entendait par là.

« Je peux lire les pensées des autres, et l'hypnose ne m'affecte pas.

-L'hypnose ? répétai-je.

-Votre don, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle. Il est plutôt rare, de nos jours. Et les cas les plus connus se font par contact avec l'épiderme. Aussi fascinant que cela puisse paraître, vous n'en avez pas besoin. D'un simple regard vous pouvez faire faire aux autres n'importe quoi. Il est aussi étonnant de voir à quel point vous maîtrisez votre pouvoir, mais je suppose que vous avez dû avoir une enfance assez compliquée qui a impliqué que vous appreniez à vous en servir ».

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

Cette femme et l'autre ne semblaient pas bien méchantes, en fin de compte. Mais je restais tout de même méfiante, car, pour moi, l'expression « gentil n'a qu'un œil » était tout à fait véridique.

« Alors, Jean ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en se tournant vers son amie.

-J'aime mieux l'amener au professeur, répondit cette dernière.

-Le professeur ? répéta Kurt, semblant légèrement inquiet.

-J'espère que vous n'y pensez pas, répliquai-je aux deux femmes d'un air froid. Il ne bougera pas d'ici. Vous l'avez aidé, et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Mais je ne sais pas qui est ce professeur dont vous parlez, et il n'est pas question que je laisse mon ami aux mains d'un type au nom aussi vague et dont je ne connais absolument rien d'autre. J'ai appris à ne pas être trop naïve et à me méfier des personnes que je connais mal.

-Peut-être êtes-vous devenue trop méfiante, répliqua Jean en se tournant vers moi. Nous ne lui voulons pas de mal, nous vous l'avons déjà dit.

-Certes, mais dire cela est à la portée de tout le monde. Où sont les preuves ? Qui dit que vous n'êtes pas du côté de ceux qui l'ont forcé à essayer de tuer le président ?

-Nous recherchons également ces personnes, me répondit Jean. Cela nous fait un but commun, vous auriez tout intérêt à vous joindre à nous plutôt qu'à rester dans cette église à mourir de froid en attendant qu'ils viennent vous chercher ! Et croyez moi, ils seraient certainement ravis de vous utiliser comme ils ont pu l'utiliser !

-Je ne suis pas du genre à vous laisser faire.

-Votre ami a déjoué la garde personnelle du président des Etats-Unis. Et pourtant ces hommes ont réussi à s'emparer de lui », me fit remarquer Jean.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne pouvais affirmer qu'elle avait tort, c'aurait été lui mentir en pleine figure.

Je savais depuis longtemps que Kurt avait développé des aptitudes à se défendre, il m'avait même enseigné comment me débarrasser de personnes indésirables, étant donné que c'était toujours moi qui partais la journée et avais à affronter le monde extérieur.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous tous, alors que Jean me regardait, bras croisés, l'air de dire que je n'avais effectivement pas d'autre choix que de leur faire confiance et de les suivre sans faire d'histoires.

Elle ne semblait pas méchante, mais elle avait un caractère fort, tout comme moi, qui détestais me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je sentais que, si je décidais de les laisser emmener Kurt, et conséquemment de les suivre, des explosions seraient à prévoir.

« Ces marques, intervint alors la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en désignant les marques que Kurt s'était tracées sur tout le corps. C'est toi qui les as faites ?

-Oui », répondit simplement mon ami, avant de se tourner dos aux deux femmes et de serrer le bout de mes doigts entre les siens.

Le pauvre, il semblait tellement inquiet, tellement gêné que deux étrangères pénètrent son cocon alors qu'il s'y était toujours senti en sécurité et n'avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance jamais plus rencontré personne d'autre que moi-même.

« Et cette marque là aussi ? », demanda Jean en pointant du doigt une marque circulaire que mon ami portait sur la nuque, et que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

Cette marque là était différente des autres. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait écrasé un mégot de cigarette sur la nuque. Sauf que la cicatrice laissée était plus profonde que si c'eût réellement été cela.

Kurt, à mon grand étonnement, sembla aussi surpris que moi, et passa un doigt sur cette marque de brûlure comme si elle lui apparaissait pour la toute première fois.

« Non… je ne sais plus comment je me suis fait ça, bredouilla-t-il en nous jetant un regard affolé.

-On dirait une marque de brûlure ! m'indignai-je. Vous croyez qu'ils auraient pu le torturer ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse là d'une simple brûlure, répliqua Jean en examinant la blessure de plus près. Ce n'est pas non plus une trace de piqûre, mais je suis pourtant certaine que quelqu'un lui a injecté une substance chimique dans le sang, substance qui aurait pu être responsable du fait qu'il passe totalement sous le contrôle d'un autre.

-Suis-je encore dangereux ? lui demanda Kurt en me jetant un bref regard inquiet.

-Je ne pense pas. Si vous l'étiez encore, je pense que l'homme qui tenait à tuer le président se servirait encore de vous à l'heure qu'il est, il ne gaspillerait pas le travail qu'il avait effectué, ou alors il se serait débarrassé de vous. Non, le produit qu'il vous a injecté semblerait avoir un effet temporaire, et reléguer dans un coin reculé de votre esprit les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est produit, c'est pour cela que vous ne vous souvenez de rien. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé ne se sont pas volatilisés, c'est impossible. Ils sont toujours là, quelque-part, mais hors de portée de votre mémoire ».

Kurt semblait se contenter du fait qu'il n'était plus dangereux pour personne.

J'avais lu dans son regard qu'il craignait plus particulièrement de me faire du mal, et je pouvais le comprendre. Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver, nous ne voulions pas que ce soit pour nous voir ou nous faire souffrir l'un l'autre.

Il posa les yeux sur moi, et déclara, l'air très sûr de lui :

« Je veux aller avec elles.

-Tu en es certain ? lui demandai-je. Tu sais, on pourrait toujours faire comme au bon vieux temps… se protéger l'un l'autre…

-La seule fois où j'ai réellement eu à te protéger, ça a tourné au drame, se désola-t-il. Et ces personnes là sont beaucoup plus dangereuses que nos ennemis d'enfance. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger à nouveau, je veux que tu sois en sécurité, je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur.

-Je sais, lui dis-je. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et si tu veux les suivre, je viendrais avec toi. On s'est promis d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais te lâcher ».

Je me tournai ensuite vers les deux jeunes femmes, qui avaient tout naturellement suivi notre échange. Mais je tenais à préciser certaines choses.

« Nous vous suivons. Mais je vous préviens. Je garderai un œil sur vous, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai beaucoup de mal à accorder ma confiance, aussi si vous me décevez, vous le regretterez amèrement ».

Jean ne sembla pas tellement apprécier ma dernière insinuation, mais un regard de l'autre fille la fit taire, et elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Floeli, tu t'étais très bien située dans le film, si j'en crois la review que tu as laissée pour le chapitre précédent ;). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et n'oubliez pas: Des reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur :3. A bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà, comme prévu, hier je n'ai pas pu vous envoyer de chapitre, et ça a faillit encore être le cas aujourd'hui ! Alors je me suis dit que non, quand même, j'allais faire un effort pour vous servir le chapitre que j'avais promis. Donc, le voici ! _

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire deux chapitres pour rattraper celui d'hier, mais il s'agit d'un chapitre d'au moins une page plus long que les autres, donc je ne me sens pas trop coupable ;)_

_Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous en laisser un demain, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé en ce moment, mais je vais faire mon possible, promis !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 10 : La chauve-souris :**

Je fus étonnée de découvrir le jet dans lequel Jean et la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, Tornade, nous firent embarquer.

Kurt, qui n'était jamais sorti de l'église, encore moins pour prendre l'avion, fut premièrement tellement aveuglé par la lumière qu'il refusa de passer le seuil de ce qui avait été son foyer pendant des années.

Je dus m'armer de patience pour le convaincre de finalement mettre un pied dehors, et je puis indubitablement affirmer que nul autre que moi ne serait parvenu à lui faire pointer le bout de son nez dans la froideur de l'extérieur.

Une fois que ses yeux jaunes se furent adaptés à la lumière du soleil qui perçait au travers de nuages gris, il devint curieux d'absolument tout.

Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais je le regardais d'un air amuser tourner la tête en tout sens jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignions le jet.

Une fois à l'intérieur, mon ami ne se fit pas prier, et choisit d'office son siège, s'y assayant en position du crapaud, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un gamin de six ans à charge. Pourtant, mon ami avait beaucoup mûri durant ces dix années que nous avions passées loin l'un de l'autre.

« C'est confortable, me dit-il avec un sourire après avoir testé le siège sous tous les angles.

-Pour toi qui n'as connu que le plancher dur et froid d'une église depuis ta plus tendre enfance, en effet, ce fauteuil doit s'apparenter au Paradis, lui répondis-je avec un sourire avant de m'installer à mon tour dans le fauteuil voisin au sien.

Je n'avais moi-même jamais pris d'autre transport que le train.

Aussi puis-je affirmer que mon tout premier décollage fut quelque-peu éprouvant.

Kurt ne ressentis étrangement pas la même gêne que moi. Même ses oreilles pointues semblaient bien s'adapter à la pression aérienne, tandis-que je devais me pincer le nez en permanence pour ne pas les avoir bouchées.

D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je faisais.

« Tu manques d'oxygène ? », me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je ris tellement fort que mes oreilles se débouchèrent pour un bout de temps, et que je ne réussis même pas à répondre à sa question.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entrevus Jean discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne se trouvait visiblement pas dans l'avion, vu que Tornade ne lui répondait pas et était toujours aussi concentrée sur son pilotage.

Ce fut après la conversation que la jeune rousse avait visiblement eu via une oreillette que l'avion changea de trajectoire.

« Que faisons-nous ? demandai-je à haute voix, toujours aussi méfiante et bien décidée à surveiller ces deux mystérieuses femmes et leurs moindres faits et gestes.

-Nous allons porter secours à des amis qui rencontrent des difficultés, me répondit Tornade, à qui Jean avait visiblement expliqué la situation.

-Quel genre de difficultés ? voulut savoir Kurt.

-Ils se sont heurtés aux forces de l'ordre, je suppose ? ironisai-je, comme j'avais depuis le début l'intuition que ces femmes étaient peut-être bien des hors la loi.

-En quelque sorte, oui, me répondit Jean.

-Eh bien, tout est clair, comme ça ! », m'exclamai-je, pas du tout ravie que la rousse appuie mes propos.

Kurt, voyant que je n'étais pas du tout rassurée, tenta de m'aider à me calmer et posa une main sur mon front, et l'autre sur ma main, comme il le faisait comme nous étions enfants.

Il avait toujours dit qu'il aspirait ainsi toutes les ondes négatives, et cela m'avait toujours aidé jusque là.

J'étais heureuse de constater qu'il était toujours aussi attentionné.

En même temps, il m'avait toujours promis de tout faire pour me protéger et de toujours veiller sur moi comme un grand frère sur sa petite sœur. Et je savais pertinemment qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses, coûte que coûte.

Lorsque je sentis l'avion amorcer sa descente, j'eus la curiosité de regarder par le hublot du petit jet, et fus surprise et pour le moins horrifiée de découvrir au dehors un décor digne d'un film apocalyptique : des voitures de police désertées et toutes enflammées se trouvaient au milieu d'une rue, tournées vers une seule et même maison d'où je vis, de loin, sortir un groupe de personnes qui se dirigea vers le jet.

Je me dis que s'il s'agissait là des personnes qui avaient mis le feu à la rue, je n'avais pas tellement envie de les voir monter, ni même d'imaginer qu'ils puissent avoir un lien avec Tornade et Jean, en qui j'avais de plus en plus de mal à avoir confiance.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kurt en redressant la tête alors que le jet atterrissait en douceur au milieu des voitures de police.

-On recrute, visiblement, répondis-je en voyant la soute s'ouvrir pour laisser passer les personnages que j'avais distingué de loin.

Ils formaient un groupe assez atypique. Enfin, surtout deux d'entre eux : une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains agrémentés de deux mèches de couleur blanche comme neige lui encadrant le visage, ainsi qu'un homme à l'allure un peu sauvage et féroce, avec une coupe de cheveux assez hérissée.

« Guten tag ! », déclara Kurt d'un air ravi, alors que tout le monde le dévisageait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, ce que je trouvais assez vexant.

En même temps, nous n'avions pas tout à fait eu la même enfance. Il avait passé plusieurs années en tant qu'attraction principale d'un cirque, il devait avoir pris l'habitude que les autres le regardent comme une curiosité.

Personnellement, je n'avais jamais eu ce souci.

En tant qu'orpheline et petite fille des rues, je n'attirais pas tellement l'attention, sauf celle des commerçants, qui à la longue commençaient à se méfier de moi, par exemple lorsque je repassais pour la troisième fois de la journée devant leur boutique.

« C'est quoi, ce truc là ? », demanda alors l'homme sauvage, ce qui eut le don de me mettre hors de moi.

Mais avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Kurt s'en chargea, avec sa naïveté habituelle, ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer.

« Je m'appelle Kurt Wagner Mais au cirque à Munich j'étais Diablo l'Incroyable !

-C'est bon, laisse tomber, répliqua l'homme sauvage en le laissant à peine terminer.

-Veuillez m'excuser, l'abordai-je avec un immense sourire. Mais est-ce que le mot politesse vous invoque quelque-chose ?

-De quoi j'me mêle ? bougonna l'homme en me lançant un regard peu avenant.

-Il se trouve que vous venez de vous adresser à mon ami d'une manière assez discourtoise et…

-Je lui ai demandé comment il s'appelait ! répliqua-t-il.

-Euh… non. Vous avez demandé mot pour mot ce qu'était ce _truc_.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais il est bleu, quand même.

-Je ne vous interdis pas d'être surpris, mais de là à vous montrer malpoli je trouve ça absolument…

-Tu peux te taire, _s'il te plaît_ ? Je n'aime pas l'avion, et en plus de ça tu as réussi à me coller une migraine atroce.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait avoir une tête bien remplie pour pouvoir avoir des migraines…marmonnai-je.

-Répète un peu ça ?! siffla l'homme alors que des griffes d'acier sortaient de ses jointures.

-Logan, dit Jean d'un ton autoritaire. Assis.

-Je ne m'assiérai pas tant que cette petite chipie ne m'aura pas présenté des excuses, sans lesquelles ça risque de sentir le roussi pour elle, répliqua froidement le dénommé Logan.

-Ma chère Jean, je crains que vous n'ayez pas usé de la bonne intonation, répliquai-je en souriant à la rousse qui s'était tournée vers son camarade afin de le faire asseoir de gré ou de force. Moi, quand je dis assis, ça donne plutôt… _assis_ ».

Logan tomba alors lourdement sur son fauteuil, et me lança un regard totalement ahuri.

« Ben merde alors », lâcha-t-il.

Déjà assez remontée contre lui, je préférai ne rien ajouter qui pourrait envenimer la situation.

Le jet décolla une fois que tout le monde fut installé.

Pourtant, j'avais le vague pressentiment que nous n'allions pas tarder à atterrir de nouveau, peu importe par quel moyen.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'aimais pas l'avion au même point que ce Logan, qui semblait en avoir une peur panique, vu la façon dont il s'était agrippé à son siège lors du décollage. Mais je n'étais pas tellement à l'aise une fois que je savais que mes deux pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

Une voix s'éleva soudain du cockpit, où se trouvaient Tornade et Jean.

Quelqu'un nous demandait d'atterrir au plus vite car nous volions dans un avion non identifié.

Je me tournai vers Kurt, qui avait froncé les sourcils à l'écoute de la voix.

« Kurt ? Tu crois que je pourrais aussi être clairvoyante, entre autres ? », lui demandai-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air de se demander en quoi ce que je venais de lui demander pouvait avoir un rapport avec notre situation naturelle.

S'étant apparemment creusé les méninges en vain, il me répondit en haussant les épaules :

« Aucune idée !

-Ca veut dire que c'est possible ! me réjouis-je.

-Vous pourriez vous taire ? J'essaie de me concentrer pour ne pas dégobiller mon déjeuner ! », s'exclama Logan.

Je remarquai alors que l'avion faisait des embardées importantes.

En effet, il semblait être pris au beau milieu d'une turbulence assez hors du commun, pour ne pas dire totalement effrayante.

Je vous en passe d'ailleurs les détails, étant donné que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche durant tout ce moment, trop absorbée sur la nécessité de garder mon sang froid et de ne pas me mettre à hurler.

Alors que nous sortions de la zone de turbulence, et que l'un des deux missiles envoyés par nos anciens poursuivants faisait exploser l'arrière de l'avion, la pauvre jeune fille aux cheveux bicolores fut aspirée à l'extérieur de l'avion, et la panique se fit sentir dans l'avion.

Je sentis alors Kurt me saisir le bras.

« N'oublies pas de prier pour moi ! me demanda-t-il avant de disparaître soudainement.

-KURT ! », hurlai-je.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de paniquer plus longtemps, puisque deux secondes plus tard mon ami reparaissait dans l'avion, tenant la jeune fille à bras le corps.

Je me dis intérieurement que je ne manquerai pas de lui faire payer la peur qu'il venait de me faire une fois que nous serions enfin sur la terre ferme.

Malgré le fait que Jean ait miraculeusement réussi à refermer le trou béant qui s'était formé à l'arrière de l'avion, ce dernier continuait de chuter sans cesse, sans que personne ne puisse y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa enfin, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si les deux individus qui nous regardaient depuis l'extérieur de l'avion d'un air amusé étaient des amis ou des ennemis.

Lorsque le soir fut tombé, je partis à la recherche de Kurt, qui avait pour une raison mystérieuse décidé de s'isoler loin des autres.

Je le trouvai assez rapidement assis sur un rocher plat au pied d'un arbre immense.

Il n'eut aucune réaction à mon approche, et me laissa m'asseoir à côté de lui sans broncher.

« Tu fais grise mine ? lui demandai-je.

-J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu, me répondit mon ami sans me regarder dans les yeux.

-De réfléchir à quoi ? lui demandai-je, consciente qu'il commençait à tourner autour du pot.

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, me dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Je te demande pardon ? bredouillai-je. Kurt, ce n'est pas parce-que nous avons été séparés pendant dix ans que je ne peux plus te comprendre, tu sais. Je ne suis pas devenue une étrangère.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire… tu n'as jamais eu à te cacher des autres… à cause de ton apparence, dit-il.

-Mais pourquoi aurais-tu à te cacher ? Tu es très bien comme tu es !

-C'est toi qui me demandait de me cacher lorsque j'étais enfant, me répondit-il, tournant la tête vers moi.

-Mais ce n'est pas parce-que je pensais que tu n'étais pas sortable ! J'avais peur qu'on te fasse du mal, parce-que la société n'était pas tolérante du tout…

-Elle ne l'est pas plus aujourd'hui, répliqua Kurt. Je ne serai jamais accepté comme je suis. Même si je décidais d'avoir une vie normale, tout le monde me regarderait de travers. Tu vois bien comme Logan a réagi en me voyant.

-Il a été un peu brutal, je le reconnais, mais je suis certaine qu'il s'y est fait, bredouillai-je.

-En tout cas je ne me sens toujours pas à ma place. Je crois que je ne me sentirai jamais à ma place dans cette société, Elinore.

-Mais je suis là, moi ! lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Comme j'aimerais que tout le monde soit comme toi », se morfondit mon pauvre ami.

Alors que je cherchais un nouveau moyen de le réconforter, la jeune fille aux mèches blanches, une dénommée Malicia, s'assit à ma droite, et mon ami retomba dans son mutisme habituel.

« Merci », dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers mon ami.

Elle faisait sans doute référence à l'incident de l'avion. En effet, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, elle lui devait la vie.

Kurt lui répondit dans sa langue maternelle, avant de baisser la tête et de ne plus dire un mot.

Malicia sembla se demander si elle avait dit quelque-chose de mal, puisqu'elle se tourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur.

Je lui fis comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, et elle sembla se détendre.

« Vous pouvez les entendre ? demanda-t-elle à mon ami pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, en désignant le cercle des autres adultes du groupe qui s'étaient réunis autour du feu de camp.

-Je peux aller jeter un petit coup d'œil », proposa mon ami avec un demi sourire, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner discrètement.

Je l'admirais beaucoup pour cela : même lorsqu'il se sentait mal et qu'il était malheureux, il était toujours prêt à rendre service aux autres de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Euh… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? me demanda Malicia en voyant de loin Kurt grimper à un arbre juste derrière le groupe d'adultes.

-Il va jeter un petit coup d'œil, justifiai-je. La chauve-souris, c'est sa méthode préférée.

-La quoi ?! me demanda la jeune fille d'un air abasourdi.

-La chauve-souris. Tu vas comprendre », lui affirmai-je en faisant un signe de tête vers l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait Kurt.

Malicia put en effet constater que ce dernier s'était pendu par la queue à une branche élevée, et qu'il pouvait ainsi écouter aisément sans être vu, notamment dans l'obscurité.

« C'est brillant, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

-Moi j'ai toujours trouvé ça amusant », lui dis-je avec un sourire.

C'est alors que tous les adultes levèrent leur tête vers lui.

Je me dis que cela commençait à sentir un peu le roussi, et que je ferais bien d'aller rejoindre mon ami avant qu'il ne lui arrive une bêtise.

* * *

_Voili voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai eu peur à un moment de trop m'en tenir au film, chose que je ne veux surtout pas. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé dès le commencement de ce chapitre de caser un petit moment entre les deux personnages principaux, pour garder leur relation particulière un peu à part des événements du film._

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, dans tous les cas, comme je dis souvent ( sans être forcément entendue :'( ) , n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même des conseils pour la suite, si vous en avez ! Je vous dit à bientôt, j'espère pouvoir vous poster un chapitre demain, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne prendrai pas trop de temps ;)-Summer_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre. Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais envisagé de ne pas terminer cette fiction, je manquais juste d'idées, et de temps aussi, étant donné que les cours ont repris. Bref, ce soir, j'ai pris le temps de reprendre un chapitre que j'avais presque achevé. De le reprendre totalement, car son contenu ne me plaisait pas du tout ^^ et ça ne m'inspirait pas. Bref, voici ledit chapitre, j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir mis tant de temps à le poster. Je ne vous promet pas de poster le prochain très bientôt ( j'ai pas mal de travail qui m'attend et des exams dans pas longtemps ^^)._

_En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La grande opération :**

Je m'étais beaucoup inquiétée lorsque Jean s'était introduite dans la mémoire de Kurt.

Je savais, à ce qu'il m'avait dit, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait pénétré la Maison Blanche, ni avant. Et je me doutais que ces souvenirs devaient être tellement douloureux qu'il était bien content de ne pas s'en souvenir.

Bien entendu, je me suis tout d'abord opposée à la décision qu'avait prise la télépathe de s'introduire dans l'esprit de mon ami. Elle me fit très explicitement comprendre que si j'osais encore une fois exprimer à haute voix des doutes quant à leur intention de les aider, elle me le ferait regretter. Et, sachant qu'elle avait été jusque là la seule à résister à mon pouvoir, et que par conséquent elle devait avoir un pouvoir très impressionnant et dangereux, j'ai renoncé à me plaindre, d'autant plus que Kurt avait donné son accord.

« Ca ne me fera rien, m'avait-il affirmé juste avant que Jane n'entre dans sa tête. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs.

-Le pouvoir des souvenirs est bien souvent sous-estimé, lui avais-je alors répondu. Ils peuvent faire vivre dans la peur, la culpabilité, faire rire, ou pleurer. Les souvenirs ont un contrôle total sur l'individu. Ne me dis pas que cela ne te fera rien, car dans ce cas, soit tu me mens, soit tu ignores l'évidence même ».

J'aurais préféré ne pas assister à cela, même si cela ne devait durer que quelques secondes.

Mais il semblait que mes paroles avaient eu un effet sur lui, car il me supplia de rester à ses côtés.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'avais fait depuis longtemps déjà la promesse qui rendait inévitable ce genre d'épreuves.

Premièrement, rien ne se passa. Jane posa ses mains sur les tempes de mon ami, il ferma les yeux, et son manque apparent de réaction aurait pu laisser croire qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi. Il avait l'air d'être entré dans un état second, et le fait que Jean ait affirmé ne pas être excessivement douée dans ce genre de manipulations n'était pas fait pour me rassurer, loin de là.

Soudain, sans prévenir, mon ami renversa sa tête en arrière, ouvrit grand les yeux, et cracha comme un chat en colère, ce qui indiquait chez lui une émotion très forte et négative.

« Désolée », bredouilla Jean.

Néanmoins, elle semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait, car elle passa une grande partie de la nuit à parler avec les autres d'un plan dont je ne connaissais que quelques bribes.

A ce que j'avais pu entendre, Kurt, après avoir été capturé par nos ennemis, avait été emmené dans une base militaire souterraine, et avait subi plusieurs sortes d'expériences toutes assez traumatisantes. Et c'était là que se trouvait ce que cherchaient nos camarades, de jeunes mutants ayant été enlevés pour, visiblement, les mêmes raisons que ce pauvre Kurt ainsi qu'un appareil qui pourrait entraîner la disparition d'absolument tous les mutants, machine qu'ils tenaient absolument à détruire par tous les moyens.

Je ne me préoccupais pas tellement de ce qui se disait, des détails du plan. Comme d'habitude, comme trop souvent, peut-être, je m'inquiétais de l'état de mon ami.

Depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, je n'avais pu que remarquer qu'il semblait plus faible que durant notre enfance. Lors de cette période durant laquelle nous ne nous quittions pas, c'était lui qui me protégeait. Il m'apprenait à me défendre, à me méfier des autres, car il était l'aîné, et qu'il avait vécu des choses que je n'aurais su imaginer.

Désormais, j'avais l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés. C'était à moi de le protéger. Il était devenu plus réservé, moins bavard. Il ne me disait pas forcément ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Aussi ne fus-je guère étonnée, après que Jean eut plongé dans son esprit, qu'il s'éclipse discrètement et disparaisse de la vue de quiconque.

Il venait de vivre une expérience difficile. De se souvenir de choses horribles. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir, de faire le point.

Peut-être était-ce égoïste de ma part, mais je lui en voulais de me laisser ainsi seule.

J'étais certainement tout aussi effrayée que lui, et j'avais besoin de comprendre. Je savais qu'il cherchait à me cacher ce dont il s'était souvenu, car il avait honte. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir. J'avais besoin que nous retrouvions cette complicité qui nous avait unis, et dont j'étais certaine que même dix années de séparation ne viendraient pas à bout.

J'avais besoin qu'il me parle, qu'il me rassure. Mais il n'était pas là.

Quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui, il n'était pas là.

Je savais ce qu'il ressentait, je savais qu'il était difficile pour lui de redécouvrir cette part obscure de son existence. Lui qui était si gentil, si pacifique, avait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que l'on s'était bel et bien servi de lui pour tenter de commettre un meurtre.

Mais n'aurait-il pu comprendre que j'avais tout autant besoin d'être rassurée que lui ? Ne pouvait-il comprendre qu'après dix ans de séparation, j'avais justement besoin qu'il se confie à moi et non qu'il me cache des choses et qu'il ait l'air de se méfier de moi ?

Blessée par son comportement, consciente qu'il cherchait particulièrement à éviter ma présence, je ne cherchai pas à le retrouver. Je le laissai errer dans l'ombre, loin de l'agitation qui secouait le camp.

Je marchais, moi aussi. Je n'écoutais pas ce qui se disait, je ne parlais à personne. Je marchais, en long, en large, ne pensant à rien en particulier, ruminant seulement ma colère et ma déception jusqu'à m'en donner une migraine insupportable.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ? ».

Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, et je sursautai en entendant sa voix.

Je me tournai vers Tornade, et me forçai à afficher un air neutre.

« Oui, tout va très bien », lui répondis-je en haussant les sourcils, comme si j'étais surprise par sa question.

Elle eut un sourire en coin et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être télépathe pour remarquer que quelque-chose te tracasse, me dit-elle. Ca se voit sur ton visage ».

Je ne répondis pas. Il n'aurait servi à rien de mentir d'avantage. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais peut-être en avais-je simplement besoin.

Je ne m'étais jamais confiée qu'à deux personnes depuis ma plus tendre enfance : Kurt, et la vieille dame.

La vieille dame était morte. Et à l'époque, tout n'était pas si compliqué.

Quant à Kurt… il n'avait visiblement pas envie de me voir, et je ne comptais pas lui imposer ma présence ni des questions auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, devina Tornade, son sourire s'effaçant. Il n'est pas parti loin, tu sais. Il…

-Je me fiche qu'il soit parti loin ou pas, de ce qu'il fait ou de ce qu'il pense, sifflai-je à l'adresse de Tornade avant de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

-Oh… je vois, fit Tornade. Tu lui en veux…

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

-Les années ont passé, répliqua Tornade. Vous avez grandi dans deux univers différents. Vous avez tous deux eu besoin l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir vous voir, sans pouvoir vous parler, pendant dix ans. Vous avez ressenti le même manque, le même vide, pendant dix ans. Mais vous avez grandi dans des univers différents. Tu avais un travail à Londres, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais des amis, des gens qui t'aimaient. Souviens-toi du monde de ton enfance. Souviens-toi lorsque vous n'étiez que tous les deux, et dis-toi qu'il a dû affronter toutes ces épreuves, sans toi, cette fois. Il a vécu des choses très difficiles. Ta perte, premièrement, puis la perte de son innocence. Il a failli _tuer quelqu'un_. Je sais que tu comprends ce que cela signifie pour lui, et que tu compatis. Mais ne le force pas à te confier tout ce qu'il a pu vivre, ce sont des souvenirs trop cuisants. Tu sais qu'il a confiance en toi, tu sais qu'il ne te cacherait pas tout cela s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison de le faire. Il a honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, et cela lui cause beaucoup de peine. Essaies de comprendre cela.

-Que j'essaie de comprendre ?! m'exclamai-je. Mais j'essaie, figure toi ! J'essaie de le comprendre, mais j'ai l'impression que ces dix années l'ont transformé ! J'aurais pu m'en douter, certes, mais penser qu'il deviendrait si distant… qu'est-il devenu, qui est-il devenu ? Je ne le reconnais plus, j'ai presque l'impression de me trouver face à un étranger ! ».

Un court silence suivit mon accès de colère, uniquement rompu par le crépitement du feu de bois.

« Tu l'aimes ? me demanda finalement Tornade.

-Je… quoi ? », balbutiai-je, prise au dépourvu.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que la conversation prenne un tel tournant.

« Lorsque tu étais enfant, reprit Tornade sans me quitter des yeux, tu l'aimais comme un ami, comme un frère. Puis vous avez grandi. Puis vous avez été séparés. Puis vous vous êtes retrouvés. Il y a de quoi se sentir bouleversée…

-Je ne suis pas bouleversée, mentis-je.

-Lorsque tu as disparu, tes sentiments n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de réellement prendre forme, et ce n'est que lorsque tu t'es retrouvée loin de lui que tu…

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Mais…

-Bonne soirée », la coupai-je froidement.

Je ne lui en voulais pas parce qu'elle disait des inepties qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Bien au contraire : je lui en voulais car elle avait été la seule jusqu'à présent à réellement comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir. Et elle l'avait compris avec une facilité déconcertante et inquiétante.

Je ne voulais pas que quiconque le sache, je voulais garder cela pour moi. Après tout, Kurt avait ses secrets, j'avais les miens.

J'eus un instant peur que l'idée ne vienne à Tornade d'aller lui répéter ce qu'elle avait découvert. Mais, bien que la connaissant peu, je me doutais qu'elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de correct.

Perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se produire, je décidai de me retirer sous ma tente.

J'avais envie de dormir et d'oublier, de dormir pour me sentir mieux, pour que ma migraine, qui n'avait cessé d'empirer, cesse enfin.

Mais j'étais incapable de m'endormir. Je restai longtemps étendue sur le dos, fixant le dôme de toile que formait ma tente.

« Tu dors ? ».

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je sursautai, surprise par une présence que je n'avais pas ressentie.

Je pensai que mes sens avaient dû s'émousser.

De plus, je ne m'attendais réellement pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir. Surtout pas à une heure pareille.

Surtout après m'avoir volontairement évitée pendant toute la soirée.

Il dut m'entendre me redresser sur mes oreillers, car il ne considéra visiblement pas mon absence de réponse comme un signe évident prouvant que, en effet, je dormais.

« Elinore…

-J'ai sommeil, répliquai-je en me retournant dans mon sac de couchage. Laisse moi dormir, s'il te plaît ».

Je ne sais toujours pas tellement pourquoi je lui répondis cela, alors que j'avais attendu toute la soirée qu'il vienne me voir.

Je ne saurais dire si je regrettai ou pas les mots que j'avais prononcé, ni si le fait d'entendre Kurt s'éloigner après un instant d'hésitation représenta ou non un soulagement pour moi.

Je ne tardai cependant pas à m'endormir sans me laisser le temps de penser davantage à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, que vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser quelques reviews :P  
_

_Sur ce, à bientôt j'espère ! Bisouilles !-Summer_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà, j'attendais un peu de voir si certains d'entre vous postaient des reviews avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, mais vu que personne ne semble décider, tant pis pour moi, je prendrai mon mal en patience :)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût, et, avec un mince espoir, que vous m'en direz ce que vous en pensez ;). Je suis peut-être lourde avec ce message, mais les reviews, c'est pas seulement pour me sentir soutenue, voir le nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fiction me suffit à être motivée pour continuer, c'est surtout pour savoir s'il y a des points à reprendre, des choses que vous aimeriez voir se produire dans un futur chapitre, les points positifs et les points négatifs de cette fiction, bref: n'hésitez pas !  
_

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture. Enjoy ;)-Summer  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La base :**

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée assez tôt par l'agitation qui régnait dans le camp : le départ était proche.

Après avoir grogné, et m'être frotté les yeux, je m'avançai vers l'entrée de ma tente et fis glisser la fermeture éclair de la toile jusqu'en haut.

La lumière du jour me tomba en plein dans les yeux, et je grognai de plus belle.

Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, je pus distinguer une silhouette qui se tenait debout devant moi, et me tendait une main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Bonjour ! me dit Tornade d'un air enjoué.

-B'jour, répondis-je en prenant la main qu'elle me tendait et en me remettant debout.

-Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-elle, sans se laisser décourager par mon air grognon et le regard sombre que je lui avais lancé.

-Bien mais peu, soupirai-je en me frottant les yeux une deuxième fois.

-Ah ! Toi aussi ? », s'exclama-t-elle d'un air beaucoup trop innocent à mon goût.

Je compris, sans qu'elle ait besoin de le préciser, qu'elle ne parlait pas d'elle-même.

Aussi me contentai-je de hausser les épaules et de m'éloigner avec mon sac à dos.

Lorsque j'arrivai près du jet, je constatai que visiblement j'étais l'une des dernières à m'être réveillée.

Lorsque j'y pénétrai, Kurt, comme s'il avait pressenti mon arrivée, tourna la tête vers moi, et je me sentis mal à l'aise.

Je me plaçai devant lui afin de ne pas avoir à croiser son regard, que je sentis tout de même peser sur ma nuque.

Je finis, je ne sais trop comment, par m'endormir alors que le jet était en plein vol.

Et c'est alors que commença mon rêve.

Je ne sais si je puis réellement parler d'un rêve, car après tout, cela ne sortait pas de mon imagination. Je me souvenais très bien avoir vécu cette scène bien longtemps auparavant.

* * *

**_ Il neigeait, dehors. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'il faisait craquer le bois du toit de l'église._**

**_ Je n'étais pas rassurée. Je ne cessais de jeter des regards inquiets vers le haut._**

**_« Kurt ? appelai-je pour la vingtième fois au moins. Kurt, ça va ? »._**

**_ J'entendis vaguement un bruit de chute._**

**_« Kurt ?! m'alarmai-je._**

**_-Ca va ! me répondit mon ami en passant sa tête par-dessus une poutre de bois, ses crocs blancs contrastant avec l'obscurité qui régnait depuis le début de la tempête, alors qu'il me souriait._**

**_-C'était quoi, ce bruit ? lui demandai-je._**

**_-J'ai laissé tomber des clous, me dit-il. Ils ne sont pas descendus bien bas._**

**_-Et toi, si tu tombais ? », me plaignis-je._**

**_ J'entendis le « boum » caractéristique, et mon ami apparut un peu plus loin devant moi._**

**_ Premièrement je crus qu'il était exaspéré, car je n'arrêtais pas, depuis qu'il était monté bricoler pour faire en sorte que le toit soit plus solide et laisse moins passer l'air, de m'inquiéter à haute voix qu'il risquait de tomber._**

**_ Mais alors qu'il s'avançait je remarquai qu'il avait plutôt l'air attendri._**

**_ Il s'accroupit près de moi, et me prit dans ses bras._**

**_ Je me demandais ce qu'il lui prenait, mais je ne m'en plaignis pas._**

**_ Quand il me serrait dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression d'être enveloppée dans un cocon, et d'être invulnérable._**

**_ Il faisait cela depuis que nous étions petits, pour me protéger de la peur et de la tristesse._**

**_« Tu sais, me dit-il, je fais des acrobaties depuis que je suis tout petit. J'ai appris ça quand je vivais dans le cirque. C'est peut-être la seule chose utile que j'aie appris quand j'étais là bas. J'ai l'habitude !_**

**_-Tu as beau avoir l'habitude, c'est dangereux », répliquai-je._**

**_ Il m'embrassa sur le front, avant de se redresser._**

**_« Je serai prudent », me dit-il avec un sourire, avant de se téléporter à nouveau._**

**_« Kurt ! », l'appelai-je soudain._**

**_ Il réapparut devant moi, l'air de se demander ce qu'il me prenait._**

**_ Je me relevai, retirai le crucifix et le passai autour de son cou._**

**_« Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas que cela porte bonheur, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin._**

**_-J'ai fini par me laisser convaincre », lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de le laisser y retourner._**

**_ Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, en fait. Il ne m'était jamais rien arrivé de grave quand je le portais, mais il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'une simple coïncidence._**

**_ En revanche, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Kurt sans que je lui ai remis son pendentif porte bonheur, je savais très bien que je m'en serais voulue toute ma vie, et que j'aurais fini par penser que c'était de ma faute._**

**_ Que c'était de ma faute… Si j'avais porté le pendentif, je n'aurais pas été enlevée, nous n'aurions pas été séparés._**

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

Nous venions d'atterrir,et le choc avait mis fin à mon rêve.

« On ne voit pas du tout que tu as manqué de sommeil », se moqua Malicia en se mettant debout.

En temps normal, je lui aurais répondu « Ha, ha, ha ». Mais revivre ce moment de mon passé m'avait plus ébranlé que je ne l'aurais cru.

D'ailleurs, j'essayai de me lever, comme Malicia, alors que j'étais toujours attachée à mon fauteuil.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, je me mis à rouspéter :

« Fichu fauteuil de… ».

Une queue de diable bleue me passa alors sous le nez et pressa le bouton de la ceinture, qui se défit aussitôt.

Je me tournai vers Diablo, mais il me tournait déjà le dos, s'apprêtant à sortir de l'avion.

« _Attends_ », lui dis-je.

Je n'avais pas voulu user de mon pouvoir, mais ce rêve m'avait bouleversée.

Il se tourna vers moi, sans me regarder dans les yeux.

« Excuse-moi, lui dis-je.

-Non, ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il. Je sais que tu ne le contrôles pas bien et…

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela », le coupai-je.

Il leva alors les yeux vers moi. Et rien qu'en le regardant, j'eus l'impression très étrange de me retrouver face à l'enfant abandonné que j'avais rencontré la toute première fois.

« Excuse-moi, répétai-je. Excuse-moi de n'avoir pas pris tes croyances plus au sérieux ».

Je serrai le pendentif, que je portais toujours autour du cou, entre mes doigts.

« Si je n'avais pas eu l'esprit aussi étroitement fermé, je ne serais jamais sortie de l'église sans le pendentif, et nous n'aurions jamais été séparés, et nous n'aurions peut-être pas tous ces soucis. Et nous n'aurions pas perdu notre complicité. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ».

Il fit alors quelque-chose qui m'étonna, car j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène juste quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

Je répondis à son étreinte, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

« Promets6moi quelque-chose, lui demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils ».

Je retirai le crucifix de mon cou et le passai autour du sien.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui le portes », lui dis-je.

Je savais bien qu'il ne serait pas d'accord. Je savais bien qu'il refuserait et qu'il s'apprêtait à rouspéter.

Alors je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. Pas seulement pour l'empêcher de parler, bien sûr.

Au fond de moi, je sentais que le moment était venu. Peut-être parce-que je n'étais pas certaine que nous sortirions tous vivants de cette histoire.

Lorsque je m'écartai de lui, il me regarda comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

C'est alors que j'eus l'impression d'avoir fait quelque-chose d'absolument stupide.

Virant au rouge tomate, je passai à côté de lui et sortis de l'avion sans ajouter un mot.

Voyant que les autres s'étaient réunis un peu plus loin, je tentai de me fondre dans la masse, avec l'intense volonté de disparaître six pieds sous terre.

Le plan semblait assez simple : Mystique, se rendrait dans la base sous l'apparence de Logan afin de piéger nos ennemis. De l'intérieur de la base, elle aurait accès à la base de données qui permettrait de détruire la machine dont nos ennemis comptaient se servir pour détruire tous les mutants.

Pendant ce temps là, Tornade et Kurt iraient délivrer les jeunes enfants retenus captifs, et nous, les autres, serions chargés d'occuper les soldats qui se trouvaient indubitablement dans la base, afin de faire gagner du temps à nos alliés afin que les deux missions que nous étions venues accomplir soient remplies avec succès.

Alors que Mystique infiltrait la base, je suivis, comme la plupart des autres, ses moindres faits et gestes depuis l'écran se trouvant dans le jet.

En vérité, je ne faisais pas tellement attention à ce qu'il se passait. Je voulais juste paraître occupée pour que Kurt ne vienne pas me parler.

Je ne lui en voulais plus, plus depuis que j'avais fait ce rêve. Mais je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé pour la première fois paraître mes sentiments au grand jour, alors que le moment n'était certainement pas choisi… après tout, nous allions peut-être être séparés une nouvelle fois, définitivement, qui savait, et, si c'était vrai, s'il s'avérait que l'un d'entre nous ne s'en sorte pas… s'il ne s'en sortait pas, je ne pourrais le supporter. Et si je ne m'en sortais pas, j'aurais commis l'erreur de lui donner de faux espoirs, et je lui aurais fait du mal. Voilà pourquoi je m'en voulais.

Vint le moment inévitable où Mystique réussit à nous ouvrir l'accès à la base.

Je suivis les autres, tentant de me faire à l'idée que j'allais devoir me battre dans quelques instants contre des hommes entraînés alors que je n'étais même jamais arrivée à venir à bout d'un groupe de voyous toute seule.

Mon pouvoir me serait sans doute d'une grande utilité, mais j'avais peur que la panique ne me mette dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser.

Je sentis alors quelqu'un me saisir par le bras, et en une fraction de seconde me sortir de la masse rassurante du groupe.

Je me tournai vers Kurt, ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

Mais il semblait savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Nous allons encore une fois être séparés, me dit-il. Mais pas pour longtemps. Nous nous retrouverons, il faut que l'on se retrouve, pas dans dix ans, pas dans une éternité. Il faut que l'on se retrouve. Alors promets moi quelque chose… promets-moi de ne pas tenir ta promesse ».

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, bredouillai-je.

-Promets-moi de ne pas tenir ta promesse. Tu m'as un jour promis de ne plus utiliser ton pouvoir contre les gens volontairement. Tu m'as un jour promis de ne plus utiliser ton pouvoir pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Je ne veux plus que tu tiennes cette promesse. Ces personnes vont essayer de te faire du mal. Ces hommes vont essayer de te tuer. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent. Je veux que tu te battes pour survivre. Ne tiens pas ta promesse. Bats-toi. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre encore. Ne tiens pas ta promesse et bats toi ».

Il caressa mon visage avant d'entrer à son tour dans la base.

Je restai un instant sans bouger, avant de reprendre mes esprits.

Je sentis alors quelque-chose glisser entre mes doigts.

Baissant les yeux vers ma main, j'y découvris le crucifix.

Resserrant mes doigts sur ce qui était pour moi devenu un véritable symbole, je le passai autour de mon cou, et entrai à mon tour dans la base, décidée.

Décidée à me battre.

* * *

_Voili voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait, j'ai essayé de le rendre émouvant, mais pas trop "rose et tout mignon".  
_

_J'espère pouvoir lire vos commentaires (patience, Summer, patience), ainsi que vous poster prochainement un nouveau chapitre. Peut-être pas tout de suite ( j'ai un exam de latin dans deux semaines, la galère), mais aussi vite que possible ;)._

_A bientôt mes loulous !-Summer._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello ! Bon ben voilà, voici enfin LE chapitre 13 ;)_

_Il faut bien arriver à la fin un jour où l'autre..._

_J'ai tout fait pour rendre ce chapitre émouvant, je me suis même fait pleurer (même s'il m'arrive de pleurer pour un rien je l'admet XD) ^^, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_-J'espère surtout que je ne ferai pas l'objet d'une tentative d'assassinat lorsque vous aurez fini le chapitre... :p-_

_Enjoy ;)-Summer_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : De l'autre côté :**

C'était étrange.

Tout était noir, tout était froid. Mais mon esprit, lui, était toujours éveillé.

Je ne voyais rien, je ne pouvais rien.

J'étais juste consciente, mais seulement à demi, entendant des cris, des voix, des bruits précipités aussi vaguement que s'ils m'étaient parvenus en écho depuis l'autre extrémité d'un long, très long tunnel.

J'avais conscience d'être allongée sur le sol. Un sol dur et froid.

J'étais tombée. Une douleur fulgurante s'était emparée de moi, se répandant de ma tête dans tout mon corps. J'avais reçu un coup, j'ignorais de qui, j'ignorais comment.

Et j'étais tombée. Et j'avais sombré.

Il m'était douloureux d'entendre, de ressentir la panique autour de moi, sans pouvoir y mettre fin.

Il m'était douloureux d'entendre les cris, d'entendre les sanglots, sans pouvoir rien faire, sans pouvoir savoir qui pleurait, ni pourquoi, sans pouvoir pleurer moi-même.

Je ne savais pas comment la bataille s'était terminée. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres, j'avais été assaillie de tous côtés.

J'avais l'impression de me débrouiller. J'usais de mon pouvoir pour retourner mes ennemis contre les autres, personne n'avait réussi à me porter le moindre coup. Quelque-chose en moi s'y était opposé, quelque-chose qui avait guidé mes gestes, et qui m'avait aidé à ne pas paniquer.

Il avait suffi que cette douleur insupportable m'assaille, il avait suffi d'un seul moment d'inattention pour qu'un ennemi, j'en étais persuadée, me porte un coup sans doute fatal.

J'avais l'impression que je ne me réveillerais jamais. J'avais l'impression que tout ce mouvement autour de moi me parvenait de plus en plus loin. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans le tunnel, même si je ne le voulais pas, même si je voulais rester. Comme si je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même, comme si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de reculer.

D'ailleurs, je n'étais plus allongée. Non, j'étais debout. J'étais debout et je marchais. L'obscurité n'était plus totale, je voyais une lumière briller au fond du tunnel. Et cette lumière m'intriguait.

J'hésitais, regardant en arrière, vers l'extrémité d'où me parvenaient encore faiblement les cris et les pleurs. La lumière semblait tellement plus attirante, tellement plus avenante... je savais pourtant ce que je laissais derrière moi… Mais après tout, je pourrais toujours revenir… il suffisait d'un peu de volonté… je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil…

J'avais l'impression qu'une force d'attraction irrésistible m'attirait vers la lumière, que mes pieds glissaient sur le sol alors même que je ne marchais pas, que cette clarté chaleureuse devenait de plus en plus proche…

Alors, bien décidée, je m'avançai vers cette vive lumière, cédant à ma curiosité.

Alors que j'avançais, je sentais les larmes rouler sur mon visage, mes yeux me piquaient, ma gorge était serrée. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. Je savais que c'était terminé. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus rien y faire, qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter.

Je savais ce que représentait cette lumière. Je l'avais su dès l'instant où je l'avais vue.

Mais alors que jusque là j'avais toujours craint de me retrouver face à elle, j'étais curieuse.

Curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la mort.

J'avais lu plusieurs témoignages, et Kurt semblait penser que la mort n'était pas effrayante.

Kurt. Il m'avait promis que nous ne serions pas séparés longtemps. Que nous nous retrouverions bientôt. _« Pas dans dix ans. Pas dans une éternité »._

Je m'étais battue, battue tant que je l'avais pu. Et pourtant cela n'avait pas suffi. Je ne le reverrais jamais. Juste alors que j'arrivais à assumer mes sentiments. Juste alors que l'avenir semblait nous destiner une lueur d'espoir. Alors que nous n'avions jamais été plus certains de ne pas être séparés.

La lueur était toute proche, désormais. Je pouvais l'atteindre du bout de mes doigts.

Je n'entendais plus mes amis, je n'entendais plus les pleurs ni les cris.

Je ne pleurais plus.

La panique qui avait régné autour de moi s'était estompée.

De devant moi, de la lueur, semblaient émaner la joie et la paix. Et m'en trouver si près me donnait plus que jamais l'envie d'y entrer.

Mais pourtant j'hésitais. Je restais face à la lumière, sans savoir quoi faire, déchirée entre le désir de retrouver la joie et la certitude que ma joie ne se trouvait pas là bas.

C'est alors que je la vis.

Je fus incapable de pleurer tant le choc fut grand. Je n'étais plus même capable de parler.

La voir ainsi devant moi, voir ce sourire chaleureux, ce visage paisible que j'avais vu pour la toute dernière fois au fond d'un trou creusé dans un cimetière…

« Tu as bien grandi, ma petite Elinore », me dit la vieille dame en tendant les bras vers moi.

Mais elle semblait incapable de m'atteindre. Ses mains ne pouvaient passer le mur compact que semblait former la lumière.

Elle était dedans, et j'étais dehors.

« Tu as bien grandi, reprit-elle, mais j'avais tant espéré que tu ne me rejoignes pas si tôt… ».

Je fus surprise de remarquer la tristesse dans son regard, car j'avais l'impression que, de l'autre côté de ce voile de lumière, il était impossible d'être triste.

« Tu ne méritais pas cela, Elinore, me dit la vieille dame. Tout comme tu ne méritais pas d'avoir une enfance aussi terrible, tu ne méritais pas de mourir aussi prématurément, alors que tu venais juste de trouver le bonheur ».

Je ne lui demandai pas comment elle savait tout cela. J'étais incapable de demander quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était déchiré en mille morceaux. Maintenant qu'elle était là, que je la voyais, j'avais plus que tout au monde envie de passer le voile et de la serrer dans mes bras. Non. Je voulais retrouver mon ami, je voulais retrouver Kurt. Mais était-ce possible ? Quelle décision devais-je prendre ?

J'avais l'impression que le destin s'acharnait contre moi.

J'avais eu une enfance absolument horrible. Puis j'avais rencontré un ami, je m'y étais attachée, plus que je n'avais voulu l'admettre avant ce jour, et j'en avais été séparée brutalement.

Pendant dix ans.

Pendant dix ans j'avais espéré le retrouver sans trop y croire, pensant que nos destins n'étaient peut-être pas liés, que nous étions destinés à nous perdre, sans vouloir le concevoir.

Et je l'avais retrouvé. Je l'avais retrouvé, et alors j'avais compris que je l'aimais.

Dès l'instant où je l'avais vu de nouveau, j'avais compris que je l'aimais.

Et désormais… désormais plus rien n'était possible. Il ne m'était plus même permis d'espérer le revoir un jour. Car une barrière plus compacte que l'espace et le temps s'était dressée entre nous, une barrière dont nous avions tout fait pour qu'elle ne se dresse pas au travers de nos routes : la Mort.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes, me dit la vieille dame. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, j'avais compris cela bien avant toi. Je ne t'ai jamais quittée, Elinore. Je suivais toujours le moindre de tes mouvements, et j'ai été déchirée d'apprendre que vous aviez été séparés… ».

Elle était restée à mes côtés ? Comment ? Comment, alors que j'étais là bas, et elle ici, de l'autre côté du voile de lumière ? Pourrait-il en être de même pour moi ? Une fois que j'aurais passé ce voile, pourrais-je continuer de voir Kurt, de le voir poursuivre son existence, d'assister à ses tristesses et ses joies ?

Cette perspective me faisait peur, car je ne l'avais jamais envisagée.

« Nos destins ont toujours été liés, ma petite Elinore, me dit la vieille dame. Le seul regret que j'aie pu avoir en mourant fut celui de te laisser seule et sans protection. Mais ton ami s'est bien occupé de toi. Si tu savais Elinore… si seulement _j'avais su…_ ».

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle voulait parler. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre, ou de ne plus rien vouloir comprendre. J'avais tout simplement envie que cette douleur que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur cesse. J'étais prête à mourir s'il le fallait… à passer le voile… je voulais passer le voile, et que la douleur s'arrête…

« Si seulement j'avais su que c'était _toi_… ».

Je levai les yeux vers elle, et constatai avec stupéfaction qu'ils luisaient désormais de larmes.

J'avais envie de passer le voile pour la consoler. Mais j'avais la vague impression que ce qu'elle allait me dire ne me plairait pas forcément.

« Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, sanglota-t-elle. Et je t'aimais beaucoup. J'étais la seule à comprendre que ce que tu _faisais_... ce n'était pas une malédiction, mais un don. Tes parents avaient tellement peur… je t'aimais de tout mon cœur, tu sais… et ta mère t'a abandonnée… _ma propre fille t'a abandonnée_… ».

J'avais cru que mon cœur ne pouvait me faire plus mal.

Je m'étais trompée.

« Il y avait longtemps que nous ne nous entendions plus très bien, ta mère et moi. Elle ne m'envoyait presque jamais de nouvelles. Et, dans les lettres qu'elle m'écrivait… elle faisait comme si tu étais toujours là. Elle _m'a fait croire que tu étais toujours là_. J'ai fini par avoir des doutes, bien sûr… dans ses lettres, elle me disait que tu n'étais plus 'bizarre'… que tu ne faisais plus toutes ces 'choses' qui les effrayaient… mais le plus troublant était qu'elle décrivait la petite fille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, et je savais que tu n'étais pas cette fille. Dès ton plus jeune âge elle s'est mise à te détester, et cela ne pouvait avoir changé aussi radicalement. L'année de sa mort, elle demanda à ce que je me rende auprès d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser… et elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait abandonnée, qu'elle t'avait placée dans un orphelinat. Je ne le lui ai jamais pardonné. D'ailleurs sa place n'est pas _ici _».

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle désigna d'un vague signe de tête l'espace se trouvant derrière elle, au-delà de la lumière.

« J'ai été affolée, je me suis immédiatement rendue à l'orphelinat avec ta tante… mais tu n'étais plus là. Ces monstres t'avaient relâché dans la nature, ils ne valaient pas mieux que ta mère… ils te détestaient eux aussi… et nous ne savions pas ce que tu étais devenue. Nous avons tout donné pour te retrouver, en vain. Nous n'y sommes jamais parvenues. Jusqu'à ce jour… si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt que la petite mendiante que j'avais rencontrée était ma chère petite fille que je croyais perdue, pire, même, que je croyais morte… tu me la rappelais tellement, et pourtant je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que cela pouvait être toi. Car j'avais perdu tout espoir de te retrouver un jour ».

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, désormais.

Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Après tout, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Je la pris par la main.

* * *

_PS : je ne pensais pas que laisser quelques reviews serait aussi difficile, aussi je m'engage à finir ( un jour, quand j'aurai la **motivation**... ) les fictions non terminées qui sont publiées ici. Après quoi je me tournerai vers un autre site de fanfictions où les gens seront peut-être moins avares de commentaires ou de conseils._


End file.
